Temptress : The Rewrite
by Sosoru
Summary: A new Soldier appears in Toyko along with new, powerful foes. Who is this Solider? How will it effect Mamoru and Usagi. AU. Formatting Edits for Chapters 1-3, 11-15
1. A Senshi falls, another appears.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am a high school senior who will be  
going to college, which means I have no money, so don't sue me! Also, if  
you have a problem with either Usagi or Mamoru being paired with  
someone else, this fic will not work for you. This fic is rated R for a reason,  
so no flames about that. Please review! ;D_

**Chapter 1 – A Senshi Falls, Another Appears**

"Setsuna, can you hear me", asked a velvety female voice. Setsuna turned around, but saw no one in the pitch black abyss that surrounded her. "Setsuna, I have a warning for you", the voice continued.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Setsuna asked franticly.

"I have contacted you because I must," the voice mused.

Setsuna looked around, still searching for the woman questioning her.

"Who are you," she asked, worried. She turned around quickly, desperately trying to find the woman talking to her.

"That will be revealed in time. I have come to warn you. You will face enemies  
unlike any you have ever seen. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon is no match for  
these creatures, but fear not. Another will appear."

The voice began to fade and Setsuna ran through the darkness.

"No," she screamed, "Don't go! Tell me who you are! Please!"

She suddenly felt a warm sensation that tantalized her senses. The sensation turned into pain and she felt herself hurling towards something and slamming into it with great force.

Setsuna woke up in a cold sweat, not knowing where she was. Her breathing slowed as a wind blew through her window.

"What does this mean? It was so vivid, so real…more than a mere dream," she thought to herself.

Setsuna sat up in her bed, her thoughts enveloped, concentrating on  
the dream. Was it a warning? Was it something she ate? She could not  
determine. Clad in a dark red nightgown, she made her way to the kitchen toget some water. As the water fell into the glass, she thought more and more.

"Whom should I tell…Haruka? Michiru?" She paused. "Mamoru?"

*l*l*l*

"Mamo-chan, do you love me?" Usagi asked, balled up next to Mamoru under fine silk sheets.

"Of course I do, you are the only one for me," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed her cheek.

Softly, she muttered, "Will we be together forever?" Surprised, Mamoru sat up slightly and looked down at her.

"Usako…what's wrong with you? Why do you ask me such things?"

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes, wanting to cry. "Mamo-chan, I just like to hear you say it sometimes."

He gently kissed her forehead again and continued to ease her unrest.

"Don't I say it enough," he began to smirk, "Don't I show it well,  
too?"

Letting a sly smile run across her face, she replied, "Yes, you do. Just  
hold me, sweetie."

They looked at the ceiling and began to doze off. Mamoru listened to the sounds of busy Tokyo as Usagi quietly dreamed.

"I will love you forever, so don't worry" He grazed his lips over hers and she  
opened her eyes. It took only a split second for her to return his kiss, for she  
felt what he wanted, literally.

The next morning, Usagi woke up and rolled over in the bed to find  
that Mamoru was not there. She abruptly raised herself, holding the sheets  
up to her chest.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered. She heard nothing. She hopped out of bed, desperate to find him. "Mamo-chan, where are you!"

She looked all over the well kept house, from the living room, the kitchen and  
finally back into the bedroom. She slowly sat down on the bed in anguish,  
holding back tears. Suddenly, she heard the door open and she ran into the  
living room.

"Mamo-chan! Where in the hell where you," she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Startled, he embraced her, noting her current state of undress.

"Sweetie, you're naked, put on something before you catch your death."

She quickly pulled away, as if she was hurt by his concern. "I don't care about that, where were you!"

"I was out."

"Where?"

"At someone's house."

The pause was long and painful. Mamoru walked over to the couch,  
grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around Usagi. She looked at him  
with hateful, yet concerned eyes and spat.

Quickly, she snapped, "And why were you there, instead of in my arms?"

His eyes searched the floor. "She said it was important." Usagi's expression changed.

She now felt something was terribly wrong. "What is it Mamo-chan? What is it?"

He sat her down on the couch, and placed himself next to her. He held her hand, then looked into her bright, blue eyes.

"She had a dream, a very weird dream," he said after taking in a deep breath.

Sharply, she replied, "And?"

"Well, there was a voice, a deep rich voice she said. The voice said that  
there was a dangerous foe coming, unlike any before."

Usagi looked puzzled. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.  
She got up and walked over to the coffee machine and began preparing it  
for use.

"Something is out to get us, Usagi," he said with certainty. She  
stopped and turned to him.

"Listen to me, Mamoru, whatever it is, I'm sure I  
can handle—"

"But she said the voice said that you would not be able to handle it, and what  
if the voice is right, what are we to do?"

"Oh, so now we're taking orders from a voice in someone's head!"

Mamoru walked over to her and abruptly pulled her so close to him  
their noses touched. Shocked by his force, she did not move.  
"It's not just _somebody_, it's Setsuna."

*l*l*l*

Setsuna walked down the streets of Juuban. The busy atmosphere  
seemed to pass her by. She was far away in deep thought, nearly lost in it.  
Somehow, she noticed a "Don't Walk" sign and halted. The wind whipped  
her hair across her face and her thoughts concentrated.

"What will happen? We must defeat this new foe. If not, then God help us all."

The sign turned to "Walk" and she continued across the street, now a little more aware of her environment.

"There is a strong force here. This may be the day…"

Suddenly, screams were heard from about a block away. Setsuna gave chase  
and immediately scoped the scene. There was something moving under-  
ground, and as soon as she caught her breath, a creature leapt out of the  
ground and onto a helpless young child. Without delay, she transformed.

_Eternal Pluto, Transform!_

She quickly ran over to the child, but as soon as she got in range for an  
attack, the creature let off an incredible beam of energy that sent Eternal  
Sailor Pluto clear across the street, into a brick wall. The force of the blow  
nearly blew the wall apart. The demon-looking creature then turned to its  
next victim and Pluto reached for her communicator.

"Soldiers, you are needed at the edge of Juuban, near the old coffee shop. Be prepared, these creatures are ungodly." She lowered her wrist and fell unconscious.

_Eternal Mars, Transform!  
Eternal Mercury, Transform!  
Eternal Jupiter, Transform!  
Eternal Venus, Transform!  
Eternal Saturn, Transform!  
Eternal Uranus, Transform!  
Eternal Neptune, Transform!_

Within seconds, the seven soldiers were ready for battle. Sailor Saturn  
spotted Pluto and ran to her aide.

"My God, what could have done this!"

Uranus caught a glimpse of the Demon and instinctively took her fighting  
stance. "Wrong choice of words, Saturn…very wrong."

Mars looked around as more Demons popped up from underground.

"Where the hell is Sailor Moon?", she snapped.

"Someone contact her pronto," Jupiter said, more as an order than a request. Before anyone could raise their wrists…

_Eternal Moon Deadly Attack!_

The Demons fell to the ground and melted back into the earth. After  
all seemed clear everyone ran over to Pluto, who was slowly awakening.

"Sailor Pluto, can you hear me", Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Pluto opened her eyes and turned her face to Sailor Moon. She moved her lips to speak, but yelled out in pain. Sailor Moon held her tightly and began to cry.

"Pluto…Setsuna, please, be OK. We all need you."

Sailor Pluto looked up at Sailor Moon with sad, tear-filled eyes. A chilled wind  
blew which moved Pluto's hair in her face once more. She smiled as Sailor  
Moon gently brushed the dark green strands out of the way.

"Sailor Moon, I might never feel the wind again, or the sun against my face. I may never see your concerning eyes ever again, so I must say this now: Usagi, these  
Demons are here to kill you. Don't let that happen. Don't let them take  
anymore Soldiers away, this battle will be tragic, but you must survive. You  
must surv…" And then, there was silence.

Sailor Moon closed the eyes of the fallen Soldier just as Tuxedo Kamen entered the scene. He froze at the sight of Setsuna, her Sailor costume dissipating into flowing dark red ribbons.

"Sailor Pluto is dead." announced Sailor Moon," And if we don't figure out what the hell is going on soon, we will be too."


	2. Who's that girl?

What are the girls going to do now that Setsuna is gone? Who is this new   
Sailor-Suited Soldier?   
  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
In Mamoru's apartment, everyone was huddled around a small dining   
room table. Many empty Jack Daniel's bottles littered it, while the sad group   
had a glass in hand, even conservative Ami. Mamoru slammed his glass onto   
the table, shattering it. He ignored the broken shards of glass as he covered   
his face with his hands. Usagi rushed to him and held him. "Mamo-chan!   
What is it? What's wrong? Tell me, my love!" He rose and retrieved a   
napkin to clean up his mess. "What are we going to do, everyone? What can   
we do? We can't bring her back…we can't kill those Demons and we can't   
protect—" Mamoru stopped and looked at Usagi. He concentrated on her   
eyes, which were tearing up. "We can't protect my Bunny." He sat in his   
seat and broke down. Everyone was stricken numb. Usagi fell to her knees   
and tried to comfort him. "Stop it, Mamo-chan, stop it right now! It is   
everyone's job to protect me. That is the reason why all of you are living. If   
you could not protect me, you would not be here! I am not dying. I am not   
going anywhere, but we do need to find out how to defeat these monsters!   
Now, I am hurt that Setsuna is gone, but we must move forward. Sulking is   
not going to make this situation any better." Everyone looked at Usagi,   
amazed at her sudden vigor and show of leadership. Rei stood up and spoke.   
"Usagi is right. We must defeat these evil beings. Not just for Usagi's sake,   
but to assure Setsuna did not die in vain."  
  
  
Days later, Mamoru and Usagi were walking in Tokyo Park when   
they noticed a bench over-looking a large lake with the Sun setting in the   
distance. They sat down and Usagi curled up under her Mamo-chan. In his   
arms, she allowed many thoughts to race through her head. "Chibi-Usa did   
not take Setsuna's death to well, hell, no one did. What am I to do now?   
There is no one to keep the Gates of Time safe, and no one for Chibi-Usa to   
confide in." A warm breeze blew, halting her train of thought. Cherry   
blossoms danced through the air and one landed on her ordanga. Mamoru   
lifted the beautiful pale pink flower from her hair, smelled its sweet   
fragrance and released it back into the air. "Perhaps I should not dwell on   
this. No more attacks have occurred. Let me just concentrate on my love and   
I, and enjoy the moment." With that thought, Usagi looked into Mamoru   
eyes and kissed him passionately. Surprised, he returned the kiss and held   
her close to him.   
  
  
Usagi again looked into his eyes, but before she could kiss him again,   
she spotted something over his shoulder. "Mamo-chan! There's something   
behind you!" Mamoru looked behind him. It was one of the Demons and it   
looked darker and fiercer than before. Mamoru stood in front of Usagi,   
shaking. "You will never have her, NEVER!" The Demon looked at them   
with evil red and black eyes. It looked as if it were once human, but now   
only resembles a person killed by third degree burns. Hot red liquid, not   
unlike lava, spewed from the demon's skin. Mamoru stepped back slowly,   
and the Demon followed every step. It was not letting them out of it's sight.   
Mamoru looked to his left, then to his right. There was no one around and a   
cherry tree to his immediate left. "Usako", he whispered," Make a dash for   
that tree and transform, I'll hold this thing off." She looked over his shoulder   
to spot the tree, then looked at the Demon. "Do it now!" With that, Usagi ran   
for the tree and the Demon gave chase. With a spin, Mamoru transformed   
into Tuxedo Kamen and greeted the Demon with a stomach-full of his cane.   
It laughed and turned its hand into a red-hot poker. It hurled the poker at   
Tuxedo Kamen, but he quickly blocked the strike. The Demon was by far   
stronger than he was but he kept telling himself he had to hold out for   
Usagi's sake. Suddenly, a cold chill ran down his spine. "Usagi!" He cried   
franticly, but no one answered. The Demon was beginning to over power   
him and just as it was preparing to give the final blow, a sparkling light blue   
beam pummeled into its back, destroying it. Tuxedo Kamen dropped to his   
hands and knees trying to catch his breath. He was about to thank Sailor   
Moon for saving him, but when he looked up, he did not see Sailor Moon.   
He saw a Sailor Suited Soldier with flowing brown hair tied with a rubber   
band near the ends. She had a honey brown complexion and a light blue and   
purple suit. Slowly, the strange Soldier walked over to Tuxedo Kamen and   
held out her hand to help him up. He looked at her hand, then into her deep,   
rich brown eyes, then took her hand. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he   
was looking at Usagi with a deep tan and a slightly rounder nose. "Are you   
OK?", the Soldier said with a deep, velvety, yet purely feminine voice. A   
voice that reminded him of the one Setsuna tried to describe to him. "Yes, I   
am fine, but where is Eternal Sailor Moon?" She looked at him, then pointed   
to the tree he told her to run to. "If you mean Usagi, she is still behind the   
tree. I instructed her to stay behind it, not to transform or make a sound until   
I tell her to do otherwise." She had a commanding presence that Tuxedo   
Kamen quickly recognized. "And why would she listen to you," he asked the   
stranger Soldier. She merely smiled and commented, "Because she trusts   
me." Tuxedo gave her an odd look. He looked into the strange Soldier's   
eyes, eyes which somehow were very familiar to him.  
  
"Usagi, come out here now, it is safe," commanded the bronzed   
Senshi. Usagi sheepishly came from around the tree. When she finally   
caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen, she ran and hugged him. He responded   
slowly, relieved to see her, but continuously looking at the new Soldier,   
wondering who she could be. She showed a hint of a smile as the couple   
embraced. "Gods," he thought, "she could pass for Usagi's kin. And she has   
such a familiar presence. But it just has to be coincidence…but it feels like   
it's not." Tuxedo Kamen stopped his thought to look at Usako. She was   
nearly crying, happy and scared at the same time. Suddenly, the light blue-  
suited Soldier turned to leave, when Usagi interrupted her. "Wait," she said.   
"Who are you? Please tell us." The Soldier turned back around to her, her   
long brown hair flowing in the wind. "I am the Sailor Soldier of the Moon   
called Triton, in the 40th century. I am here to assure that the earth does not   
parish. I am glad to protect your earth, Usagi. You will know more in time,   
but until then…" Just as quick as she could turn around, she was gone. Usagi   
and Tuxedo Kamen just stood there, still in an embrace. "Well, what do you   
know," said Usagi, nearly whispering, "a new Soldier from a time that not   
even Setsuna had been to…came to protect the earth. But isn't that my job?"   
Tuxedo Kamen slowly returned to his regular clothing, mind wondering in   
thought. "Sailor Soldier of the Moon Triton…very, very interesting."  
  
  
The Inner Soldiers sat around Rei's table, conversing over tea and   
cookies, trying to figure out who this new Soldier could be. "Maybe she's   
here to replace Setsuna," said Makoto, stuffing a cookie in her mouth. Usagi   
sat back and placed her cup on the table. "No," she said, "the Soldier   
mentioned nothing about that. She said something about protecting the   
Earth." Minako sat up, smirking. "Ha, someone's out to take your job,   
Usagi!" Usagi threw a pillow at her, but she dodged it with ease and   
whipped it right back at her, hitting her square in the head, making her fall   
back. Everyone laughed at the scene, as Usagi began to cry. She when she   
finally stopped wailing, she pinched Minako. "Come on now, this is very   
serious. We must figure out what it going on. I mean look, we have to figure   
out who this chick is. Just because she said she's our ally, it doesn't mean   
she is." Everyone nodded their heads, as Usagi got up. "So, has anyone   
noticed a new girl in school recently," she asked," if so, it may be her." Ami   
shook her head, as did Rei and Minako. "We haven't noticed anyone new,   
besides, we don't even know what she looks like," said Ami. Usagi walked   
over to a window, and looked out at the peaceful surroundings. She turned   
around and walked back over the group. "Well, she was very pretty, about   
my height, brown hair, light brown skin, brown eyes…" Usagi paused.   
"Mamo-chan said she looked a lot like me, but I saw no resemblance. Do   
you think the others may have seen her?"   
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Rei rose to answer it. She   
pushed the screen back and there stood Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. Rei   
greeted the other Soldiers. "Well, hello. I did not expect to see you all   
anytime soon. Would you like to come in and join the conversation on this   
new Soldier?" Haruka stepped closer to Rei and smiled.  
"Of course we do, Pretty." Rei blushed wildly. Haruka might be a girl, but   
she does have those manly charms.   
  
  
The remaining of the Outer Soldiers found a place in the room and sat,   
unspeaking. The silence reeked of animosity. The Outers' and the Inners'   
never got along, but the death of Setsuna made matters even worse. The two   
groups had not spoken since, and it didn't seem they would anytime soon.   
Usagi decided to break the ice. "So, what brings you here?" The three Outers   
looked at each other, then Haruka spoke again. "Well, this new girl is totally   
our concern. If she is of the Moon called Triton, then she is an Outer. We   
need to know who she is more than you. Besides, you might get this one   
killed, too." Makoto rushed up and gave her a stinging slap. All of the girls   
rose to either side of the room, the strongest of each group in the center of   
the room. "Kino-san, how easily you forget your place," exclaimed Haruka,   
holding her face. "Do not talk to me like that, we did not get Setsuna-chan   
killed, and you know this. How can such words come out of your mouth,"   
Makoto questioned, her chest heaving. With a burst of anger, Haruka   
responded. "It is all of you Inners who is at fault, all you Inners! So weak   
and unable to fight!" Makoto glared at Haruka. Hating her, wanting to hit   
her badly. "Weak you say? I'll show you weak!" Makoto raised her hand to   
strike her, but Rei intervened. "Stop it! Both of you," she said. "This is my   
house and I will not have this foolishness. We are all Sailor Soldiers here,   
we don't need to fight. Now either all of you sit down or get out!" Makoto   
looked at Rei, nodded, then took her seat, the whole time, keeping one   
hateful eye on Haruka, who took a seat as well. The whole room took a sigh   
of relief and things started to settle down. "Now," Usagi said with a hint of   
anger," can we please continue this meeting?" A quiet hum of "Yes's" filled   
the room. "Good. Now, we were discussing what this Sailor looked like.   
Brown skin, eyes, and hair…and very beautiful. So, Michiru and Haruka,   
have you seen anyone recently who fits the bill?" The couple looked at each   
other, as if speaking through with telepathy. For the first time, Michiru   
spoke.  
"Yes, we have seen a girl that fits the description. She's 18 or 19 and is from   
Venezuela. This is not her first time in Tokyo though, she just left maybe 4   
years ago and came back. She is very smart, and very pretty." She paused   
and blushed. "She is also very strong. I have seen her lift weights during   
gym time, she can lift over 150kg! She's kept to herself the whole time she's   
been here, and she seems arrogant." Usagi rested her chin on the back of her   
hand and thought out loud. "So…have you found out any interests or   
anything about her," Usagi asked. "Well, she's always reading about moons   
and stuff, and she carries around this folder with a blue crescent moon with a   
small purple circle over it." Usagi's eyes widened. "I think we have her   
guys. That's the symbol the Soldier had all over her fuku."  
Everyone smiled. The Inners all gave each other high fives while the   
Outers just watched them celebrate. Usagi raised her hand in the air to hush   
everyone so she could speak. "Now see what we can do when we work   
together. From now on remember that we must work as a team, it is the most   
important thing. Now, we must disperse and find this girl, and decipher if   
she is friend or foe."  



	3. Something unexpected

_Do they have the right girl? Will they find what they were looking for?  
Usual disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 3 – Something Unexpected**

Three o'clock the next day at Juuban High School, all the girls met up  
in front of the school. Of course, Usagi and the Inners were on one side and  
the Outers to the other, with Luna and Artemis in the middle. Usagi looked  
up at her watch and taped her foot impatiently.

"Where is Mamo-chan? I told him to be here at three o'clock sharp. Now its 3:05!"

Everyone looked at her, not believing what they just heard.

"Now come on, Usagi-chan, we all know that you are not the most punctual person, so don't clown because Mamo-chan is a little late," Rei smirked.

Quickly, the two went into a war of words while Mamoru walked into the picture. He saw his girlfriend and good friend fighting and rushed over to them.

"Stop it, you two," he said almost laughing, "I thought we were supposed to be finding this girl, not fighting."

Rei and Usagi stopped making faces at each other and things settled down.

"Now," Usagi said," Michiru, where did you say we could find this girl?"

Michiru pointed to the health wing of the school complex.

"She should be in the weight room right about now, if not in there, she's somewhere in the health complex. There are more than enough of us to cover that ground."

Usagi nodded her head and gave the orders. The Outers to the gymnasium,  
the Inners to the pool and tennis court, and herself and Mamoru to the  
weight room.

Usagi and Mamoru walked through the halls of the high school. He  
looked into all the classrooms, watching the teenagers listen, or not listen to  
the teacher. He smiled then looked at Usagi.

"I remember when I was in high school," he said. Suddenly, everything around him turned black and he saw the blurry figure of a girl. Then he saw himself walk to her and give her a passionate kiss.

"Did you like it, Mamo-chan?"

"Huh," he said reentering the real world.

"I said, did you like it?"

"Oh, it was Ok. While I was in school, I wasn't alone, but when school let  
out I was always depressed."

"I always get depressed when I leave school because that means I'll have  
to go home and show Mama my test score."

Mamoru started laughing and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on now,  
Sweetie, we must find this girl."

The pair swiftly made their way through the halls and soon entered the  
weight room. Both looked around, but saw nothing but over-grown jocks.  
Usagi made her way inside while Mamoru followed slowly behind her. She  
looked around, but to no avail does she see the female in question.

"Well," she said to Mamoru, "she's not here I …" She turned around and Mamoru  
stood dazed, looking at a beautiful bronze girl walking out of a locker room  
and near the dumbbells. She was wearing the typical gym uniform for a  
school-aged girl: short shorts and a tiny tee shirt. He couldn't take his eyes  
off of her, and neither could anyone else in the room, except Usagi.

"Excuse me, but what is so enchanting?" Mamoru heard nothing, his mind catering a  
million thoughts a second.

"I know her. I know I know her, but it can't be her. She is so beautiful and engaging. The only one that could rival her beauty is—"

"Chiba Mamoru, if you don't pay attention right now and get your eyes off  
of her, I swear I will rip you apart!"

Usagi was in his face, her own an unknown shade of crimson. He looked down at her, and apologized with his eyes. He took her by the arm and both sat down on a weight bench. Usagi snatched her arm back and looked at him.

"Why in the hell where you staring at her like that," she exclaimed angrily.  
"I…I don't know."  
"Yes you do know. And you are going to tell me right now!"  
"I…I think I know her."  
Usagi's expression changed, but not by much. She unfolded her arms and  
relaxed a bit.  
"Know her? From where?"  
"I think…I think from school," he whispered.  
"Just from school?"  
He tensed up. He looked around the room to catch a glimpse of the  
beauty again, then turned back to Usagi.

"Yes," he said sheepishly," just from school."

Usagi, worried, took his hand and rubbed it, sensing something was amiss. "What was she, an old girlfriend or something, she asked.

"I don't believe so," he lied. Unconvinced, she folded her arms.

"And why is that?"

"I just had a crush on her, I never even talked to her."

Usagi rose and stood in front of him.

"Well…I can see why you have a crush on her," she sniffled," you think she's prettier than me."

Mamoru got up and hugged her. "No! No! I don't think that! You are the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Usagi stopped crying and squealed with joy. Once she stopped jumping up and down, they were able to focus on their goal once more. The pair sat back down as Usagi pulled out her communicator.

"Hey, guys, Mamo-chan and I spotted the girl in the weight room. I need all of you to  
come, but wait outside."

Before any could respond, she concealed the communicator and started walking in the direction of the Beauty. Mamoru wanted to stop her, but remained seated and covered his face with his hands.

Usagi sneaked over to the girl. She popped up behind her, looking at  
what she was drinking. Suddenly, the girl turned around, knocking Usagi off  
of her feet. She burst into tears as the girl looked on, not knowing what to  
say. The girl coldly looked away, which made her stop crying.

"Do you not care that you just hurt me," Usagi screamed.

"Do you not care that you were spying on me," the girl sharply replied.

Mamoru was heard laughing in the background, until Usagi gave him a painful look. She got up and extended her hand to the girl.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I did not mean to spy, it's just that…" The girl angrily dropped her dumbbell on the floor, which made Usagi jump.

"It's just that you thought I was trying to take your man and you had to see who I was," the girl recited. "I don't want to hear it. That's the only reason girls have been talking to me since I've been here."

Usagi shook her head feverishly. "Oh no, it's not like that at all," she explained, "I  
just wanted to talk to you."

The girl looked Usagi up and down while drinking some water. The  
closer Usagi was to the girl, the more she was why all the guys acted the  
way they did when she entered the room. She was the model of perfection, a  
sight to behold. Usagi stared at her, trying to remember the soldier she saw  
that day.

"She looks like her, a little, but this girl is so arrogant and smug. Plus I feel no force coming from her…perhaps we were mistaken."

The girl placed her bottle on the floor and spoke. "Excuse me, but I thought you said  
you wanted to talk…not stare at me."

Usagi came out of her daze and replied to the girl. "I'm sorry. My name is Tsukino Usagi, what is yours?"

Usagi smiled, looking at the girl. "Shimukeru Sosoru, she replied.

Usagi tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But that means…"

Sosoru glared at Usagi and snapped, "I know what it means, but let's just forget about that."

Usagi nervously nodded in agreement. She decided to change the subject. "So,  
where are your from?"

Sosoru picked up her dumbbell and continued her reps as she spoke. "Well, I'm not from anywhere really. I was born here in Tokyo, but my roots are in Venezuela. My mom lives here and my dad lives there. Every year or so, I go back there. It's been real tough on me because it'd hard to stay close to people when you are always leaving."

Usagi was mad at herself for even asking. "Forgive me," she said remorsefully, "I'll let  
you finish your workout Shimukeru-san."

Usagi bowed and Sosoru acknowledged her gesture. "It was nice talking to you Tsukino-san. You don't seem half bad."

Usagi walked back over to Mamoru, who was half sleep. "Wake up," she said.

He came to attention and looked at her.

"What is it? Is she the one," he asked anxiously.

"No, I'm afraid not," Usagi answered, "I got no vibes from her. She's just a normal teen with a few problems. That's about all…why do you sound so disappointed?"

Mamoru looked down at his feet, then back to Usagi.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you anything because you're a girl. Perhaps I could give it a try. I'm sure it could do no harm."

Before she could respond he was walking briskly over to Sosoru. When  
he was finally close enough to talk to her, he froze. He felt this warm feeling  
he hadn't felt since he first laid eyes on her. Yes, it was true he went to  
school and had a crush on Sosoru, but it was so much more to it, more than  
he ever imagined.

"Soso-chan?" She looked up, while completing her rep.

"Mamo-chan?" She dropped her dumbbell and leapt into his arms. It was a  
hug so sweet, he felt he had to return it. After the embrace ended, the two sat  
down on the floor to converse.

"It's been a long time, Chiba Mamoru," she said with a sweet and welcoming smile.

"Yes it has, Temptress," he replied, putting his hand over hers. She giggled and punched him on his shoulder. "I told you not to call me that," she squealed, but only loud enough for him to hear.

Mamoru blushed slightly. "Well…it's your name, and it's fitting," he stated.

Sosoru rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's my name in English and  
I hate it! You know that Mamo-chan." The two shared a glance then smiled.

Usagi watched the two converse like they've been friends forever. She  
crossed her arms in jealousy, staring.

"Just a crush, huh? Never even talked to her…looks like you two shared a hell of a lot more. I know this chick isn't a Soldier and I don't care. Her past relationship with MY Mamoru is far more important right now."

Her thought was discontinued by screams heard in the boys' locker room. Usagi ran over to see what was going on and came to a halt right outside the door. When she looked in she saw a Demon strangling one of the jocks. She was about to walk over to Mamoru, but he was over with Sosoru, protecting her. She filled with anger so quickly she ran over to Mamoru and hit him.

"Look over there," she yelled," there are monsters here, we must leave now!" Usagi then grabbed his arm and dragged him away when suddenly, a Demon burst through the flooring and held her by the neck.

"Let her go! NOW," he said, but the Demon gave Mamoru a cold smile.

All he could do is watch him hold Usagi captive, for  
they were in public, and neither one could transform. Sosoru  
threw a dumbbell at the monster, which melted on contact. It just turned  
around and threw a ball of fire at her, which she dodged. Both Usagi and  
Mamoru were stunned that she tried to save her, but it only lasted a spilt  
second because the Demon then held Sosoru captive as well. The two  
screamed out in pain as the Demon burned them. Mamoru looked away, not  
being able to see his love get hurt.

Out of nowhere, the same blue shimmering light that destroyed a Demon before struck it in its back, thus incinerating it. Usagi and Sosoru dropped to the floor grabbing their sore and slightly burnt necks. In the background stood Sailor Triton. All three looked at her as she just smiled then disappeared. Usagi got up and walked over to Mamoru.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear," Well, I guess it's for  
certain now that she is not Sailor Triton." He held her close as if it were the  
last time. "Then who could it be?"


	4. Sexual healing

I'm warning you now: if you don't like the idea that Mamoru and Usagi are   
not the prefect couple, this story will not work for you. And take the title of this chapter as a clue.  
  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~"I love you so much, Mamo-chan."  
"I love you, too."  
"Are we going to be together always?"  
"You know we will. Why do you ask me such things?"  
"I don't know. Just hold me, please."  
"Of course…Soso-chan."~  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, snap out of it," Usagi said with her hands on her hips.   
Mamoru had almost forgot where he was. He sat on his couch while Usagi   
stood over him. "I'm sorry, sweetie, what did you say?" She sat down next   
to him, slightly agitated. "I said, who is she? She is not just some girl you   
had a crush on. You guys were talking like you were friends forever and you   
protected her like…" she took a painful breath," like you loved her or some  
shit like that." Mamoru got up and walked away slowly from Usagi toward   
the window. He looked to the outside then turned to his girlfriend. "Usako,   
before you and I met, it was true that I was lonely, but there was one person   
that was there for me and loved me. That person was Sosoru."  
Usagi's expression told exactly how she felt. She lowered her head   
slightly as well as her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, as though   
she was trying to comfort herself, but to no avail. "Why didn't you give it to   
me straight when I asked you," she asked in a broken voice. "I was scared,"   
he said, swallowing hard. Surprised, she asked, "Scared of what?" He let out   
a nervous half smile, still looking down. "Of how you would react," he   
answered matter-of-factly. Displeased, Usagi snapped, "Did you ever sleep   
with her?" Raising one eyebrow, he looked her in the eye. Searching for her   
answer, she threatened, "You heard me, and I will not repeat myself."  
  
  
Mamoru leaned against the wall and put a hand over his forehead. He   
took in a deep breath and let it out heavily. He heard Usagi's erratic   
breathing from across the room. "Yes," he replied in a broken voice." I loved   
her with all of my heart and soul, and she loved me, but she said she had to   
leave me and could never return. I though I'd never see her again. She was   
my first true -"  
  
His sentence was stopped by the sound of his apartment door slamming.   
"Usagi," he shouted as he ran to the door. He opened it and saw her storming   
down the hall. "Usako, wait!" She turned around, her eyes red from crying,   
her fists balled up from anger, her body trembling from pain. Mamoru,   
seeing the state she was in, briskly walked over to her. "Don't you even   
come near me," she spat. "You lied to me. You lied to me, Usagi. You told   
me I was your first and only. You told me she was nothing more than a   
crush. But she was your first love, and you lied to me about it? How could   
you look me in the eyes and say that," she paused as tears rushed down her   
face. "I loved you so much, Mamo-chan," with that, she turned around and   
ran down the stairs. Mamoru looked at the spot where she stood, and cried.  
  
  
"HE SAID WHAT," Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto exclaimed.  
All four sat around Usagi, who was still crying hysterically. Rei ran to her   
side and handed Usagi a cup of tea, which she sipped on. "He said he used to   
love her and he slept with her before." All the girls could not believe this   
was happening. The perfect couple was having major problems. Suddenly,   
the whole Demon and Sailor Triton thing didn't matter, it was all about   
Usagi. "Well," started Makoto," he was with her before he even knew you. I   
mean, maybe you shouldn't sweat over it. He loves you, and you two were   
meant to be together. What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa, they   
wouldn't exist if you two weren't meant to be." Everyone looked oddly at   
her, then Minako pulled her to the side. "Mako-chan, I think she wants to be   
upset right now. I know you're trying to make her feel better, but this is   
kinda serious and she just needs us to listen, not give advice." Makoto turned   
her head away from her, but nodded in agreement. As the two went to sit   
down, they saw Usagi had stop crying, and quickly sat beside her. "You   
know, you are right, Mako-chan," she said. "It did happen before we even   
met. I was just so shocked that he didn't tell me what was going on. I had a   
right to be mad, but I shouldn't have broke up with him, or said what I said.   
Perhaps I should go back and let him explain things." The girls sat and   
watched her. In the back of everyone's mind, they were thinking about how   
much Usagi had matured over the past 3 years, and they all thought she   
would be fine because she had. Rei scooted over beside her and held her   
hand. "You know, we are always fighting and we hardly ever get along, but I   
will, we all will be by your side so you can get over this. We are so proud   
that you have turned out to be such a mature young …" The girls then broke   
out into laughter. "Oh stop it, Rei," exclaimed Ami," you sound like her   
mom." Usagi dried her red eyes and began to laugh as well. "You know   
what guys, I will go talk to Mamoru, but first, let's hit the Strip and get some   
smoothies." The girls jumped up in agreement, grabbed their things and   
headed out of the temple.  
  
  
Mamoru somberly walked down the streets of Juuban. He   
occasionally looked up to look at a stop light so he wouldn't get hit by a car,   
but oh, how he thought of jumping infront of one. He had been walking for   
an half hour and ended up at the edge of Juuban, not to far from where   
Setsuna was killed. His stomach wrenched at the memory of her body in   
Usagi's arms. "Usagi," he thought," I'm so sorry sweetie, sorry I hurt you."   
Soon, he came across the coffee shop Setsuna and the Outers used to   
frequent. He looked into the window. It wasn't too crowded, and he really   
wanted to take a rest, so he decided to go inside. Once inside, he saw   
Michiru and Haruka at a table, but they seemed to be having a conversation,   
so he didn't speak to them. Near the back of the shop, he saw the back of a   
brunette's head whose hair extended to the floor. It was tied at the ends with   
a purple tie. He automatically knew who it was.  
"Hello, Temptress," he smiled. Sosoru turned around, placing the book she   
was reading onto the table. "Well, hello, Mamo-chan, how are you?"   
Mamoru's expression changed quickly. He lowered his head and looked   
away from her. "Not to good. I think my girlfriend and I broke up," he said.   
"Oh…the pretty blonde? Well, maybe it was just a real big   
misunderstanding," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Mamoru let out a half   
smile and nodded. "Yes, a very big misunderstanding." Sosoru took off her   
reading glasses and placed the thin wire of the ear piece at the bottom of her   
lip. "Well, are you going to tell me," she purred. Mamoru sat back and let   
out a deep sigh. "I don't want to discuss it here," he paused, "Or at all for   
that matter." Sosoru placed her glasses of the table. Gracefully, she clasped   
her hands together and rested her chin on them. "Oh, come on, Mamo-chan.   
I used to be your best friend, you can tell me what happened. It's not like I   
could make things any worse for you." He smiled, then laughed loudly. "I   
wouldn't be so sure," he snapped. She raised an eyebrow. "What," she   
questioned, part surprised, partly a threat.  
  
Mamoru wanted to smack himself for saying that, after all, nothing   
that happened was her fault. "Nothing, Soso-chan, I just don't want to get   
you involved," he said. "Well, too late, now you have to tell me everything.   
And you know very well, Mamoru that I get what I want. Now, I do agree   
that we can't discuss whatever it is here. Perhaps we could go to the park or   
something." Mamoru shook his head," No, not the park. I don't want to be   
outside, someone could hear us." Sosoru laughed. "What is she, super-  
human?" He giggled a little then got up, throwing some money on the table.   
Sosoru looked at the money, then got up as well. "I can pay my own bill,   
Mamo-chan, if you did not know." Mamoru let a smirk run across his face   
and lowered his eyes slightly. "I'm sure all you would have to do is flash   
those beautiful brown eyes at the waiter and he'd let you off quick." She   
smiled at him, brushing her beautiful brown hair away from her equally   
beautiful face. "Well, you are right, but since you want to spend your   
money, be my guest. By the way, where are we going to talk?" He began   
walking away from her, knowing she would follow. "My place."  
  
  
The pair walked side by side down the crowded streets of Juuban.   
Mamoru was still extremely distraught, but being in the presence of Sosoru   
calmed him down considerably. He felt so free around her, almost the same   
way he felt when he was around Usagi, if not, more so. Soon, the two were   
at the apartment complex in which he lived. "Wow," Sosoru said," someone   
is in the money now, aren't they?" Mamoru simply smiled and walked into   
the lobby and Sosoru followed. Instead of taking the elevator, they used the   
stairs, which he liked to use to stay in shape. The whole time, neither said a   
word because the atmosphere seemed too heavy for conversation. Soon, they   
stood outside of his apartment door, and Mamoru was nervous about letting   
Sosoru inside. "What's wrong," she asked," place a pigpen or something?"   
He laughed and opened the door.   
Sosoru was greatly impressed by her ex's taste. "Wow," she  
commented," I couldn't have decorated the place better myself. You have   
style, but I'm sure you got it from me." She let a seductive smile run across   
her more than perfect face. Mamoru had to control his thoughts, before   
blood rushed to places that they shouldn't. "Well, the place is kinda simple   
to me," he said while taking off his black jacket, " just a few rooms and   
some furniture." She giggled at his comment and she too took off her jacket.   
"You always were the simple type. Where should I put my jacket?"  
As she handed the jacket to him, he couldn't help but to scope out her   
beautiful body. She had on a tight blue shirt, which was low cut to show off   
her ample cleavage, a tight blue skirt that even though came down to her   
knee, had a spilt on the side that was so high, it could make a priest want to   
break his vows. She had on some strapy blue high- heeled sandals that   
beautified her sexy legs. He looked at her gorgeous face, as she moistened   
her deliciously thick lips and trembled inside.  
"Earth to Mamoru," she said, waving her hand infront of his face.   
"Nevermind, I'll just put my jacket over there." She breezed by him, so   
close that he smelled her sweet perfume. He then realized that if anything, he   
was still extremely attracted to her physically and needed to get her out of   
there before they did something he would regret. "Um, I forgot to do some   
stuff," he nervously said. "I better go do…um…it…and you should go   
home." She walked over to him and smiled.  
"What's the matter with you? We just got here and I think you are making   
excuses already. Come on, Mamo-chan, sit down so we can get whatever's   
bothering you off your chest." She pulled him by his arm over to the couch   
and sat him down. She brushed her hair out the way and sat down next to   
him.   
  
  
He sat rigid next to her and inched over to the other end of the couch.   
She held his arm in discontent. "Stop it," she angrily exclaimed, "now we   
are both adults here, so act like one. I don't know why you are acting so   
childish, all we are doing is talking." He looked at her then scratched the   
back of his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. You did come all out your way to   
come talk to me, I shouldn't be acting like a baby." Sosoru smiled and   
leaned back on the couch in a lounging position. "So, what happened   
between you and your girlfriend," she purred. Mamoru let out a deep breath   
and began to relax a bit. "We got into this argument," he said quietly. "I did   
something wrong and she totally blew up. I think we are broken up. She   
didn't even want me to touch her." Sosoru frowned and put her hand on his   
shoulder. "Sounds pretty bad, Mamo-chan. What did you do? What was the   
argument about?" Mamoru took a deep sigh and tilted his head back, then   
turned and looked at her. "She was mad because I lied to her about a past   
relationship. I wasn't honest when I should have been and I paid the piper."   
Sosoru moved her hand from his shoulder to his thigh, and rubbed it to   
comfort him. "I'm sorry, that's rough. I can see you don't want to go into   
details, so I won't press it." Mamoru got up and walked over to his balcony   
as he often did when he was in odds over something. Sosoru got up and   
joined him. "I love her so much, Soso-chan, I really do. I didn't mean to hurt   
her, but now I am hurting. It's not fair." Sosoru, holding back tears, hugged   
him from behind and put her head on his back. Mamoru, startled by the hug   
abruptly turned around and looked at her. Her big brown eyes weld up with   
tears as he looked at her, and he turned his face away. "I'm sorry you are   
hurting," she said in a broken voice," I just don't want to see you hurting   
like this." He laughed and he walked away from her. "You don't want to see   
me hurt? You, of all people? The person who left me all alone when I had no   
one else? Do you know I cried for you every single night after you left,   
longing to have you in my arms? It wasn't till I met Usagi that I was happy   
again, and now she's gone! And do you know why she is gone? It's because   
of you! You had to waltz back into my life and make things all complicated,   
bringing back old feelings, making me protect you from that monster that   
day—" She smacked him hard across the face, jolting him.   
  
  
Her chest heaved   
up and down as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes became intense and   
burned with passion. "Now see here, Chiba Mamoru, I did not cause your   
current pain and I could not control the past pains," she paused to let her   
tears flow. "I did not mean to hurt you, and to blame it on me is a slap in the   
face!" She ran through his apartment, grabbed her jacket and ran for the   
door, but before she could open it, he was standing infront of her, staring at   
her. "Don't go, I'm sorry," he pleaded," I was out of line and I'm sorry."   
Sosoru cried out and hugged Mamoru. He just stood there with his arms   
open. He could not comprehend the feelings he was having suddenly.   
Slowly, he closed his arms around her, then held her tight. "I'm sorry I   
caused you so much pain, I didn't mean to," Sosoru said through her tears.   
He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. He then traced   
the frame of her face with his hand and tilted her head up so he could look   
into her eyes. "It's not you, it's me. I realize I never really got over you   
and…" he paused, unable to find the right words to say. She looked up into   
his eyes, no longer crying. "I never got over you either. I slept on tear-  
drenched pillows as well. I hated the fact I had to leave you. I have been   
waiting so long to see you again." Mamoru looked at her and she continued.   
"Mamo-chan, we have nothing left to lose. Usagi dumped you and I am   
alone…but I am here for you. Don't dare say you don't want me." He   
walked away from her, putting his hands over his face, not believing what   
was going on. Thought after thought ran through his head. Thoughts of   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo and how happy he was to be. Then   
he thought of how unhappy he was at that moment, and how he knew that   
Sosoru could make him feel better, in more ways than one. "Sosoru, a part   
of me still loves you, and to get over you, I must show you how much one last   
time, just once, because I cant deny that I want you," he thought. Briskly, he   
walked over to her, pulled her close to him and kissed her so passionately   
she nearly fainted. It was a hot, wild and wicked kiss that lingered much   
longer that it should have. She held him closer and broke away from the kiss   
to shower his neck with her tongue. He moaned with pleasure, forgetting all   
that had him worried and depressed, only knowing the heaven he was in at   
that minute, and that's how he wanted it. There was no past and no future,   
just the present. Still embraced, Mamoru walked over to his light switch,   
turned them off and unwilling to wait, laid Sosoru right on the living room   
floor, and began their ruin.  
  
  
Usagi stood outside of the complex where Mamoru lived, debating   
still on whether or not to go in. Luna sat by her side, looking along with her.   
"It's dark, Usagi-chan, make up your mind. Either let's go in or let's go   
home." Usagi then took a long sigh and lowered her head. "I don't know,   
Luna, I kinda have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should wait till   
tomorrow or something." Luna walked toward the entrance angrily. "I didn't   
come all this way with you just to go back home. Now you are coming   
inside to talk to him right now!" Usagi rolled her eyes then followed her   
feline companion inside.   
The place seemed empty as they walked through the lobby and up the   
stairs to the floor where Mamoru's apartment was on. The atmosphere   
was rather unwelcoming to Usagi, and her discomfort showed in her   
mannerisms. She looked over her shoulder every five steps and kept Luna   
infront of her at all times. When they finally arrived at his door, she was   
about to turn away because no lights where on, but Luna stopped her. "I   
think I hear something in there." Usagi turned around and glared at her. "The   
lights are out, Luna. It's too early for him to be sleep so he must not be   
there." Luna put her ear to the door and started listening. Usagi ignored her   
initially, but her curiosity got the best of her and she too put her ear to the   
door. At first, all she could hear was the mumbled voices of a man and a   
woman, then the woman's voice became audible.  
"Damn, I've waited for this for so long."  
"Me, too. I almost forgot how good it was."  
"Ahhh, right there, baby, faster!"  
"Oh, shit, Sosoru, you gonna make me—"  
"Ma-Ma-Mamoru…"  
Usagi pulled herself away from the door. Her heart pounded out of control,   
her body trembled with fear and pain. Her insides screamed out, but her   
mouth could not move. She just stood there, dazed, looking at the door.   
"Usagi?" She did not hear Luna, she did not hear anything except the words   
she just heard through the door echoing in her mind. She walked over to the   
door, her fists balled up, and prepared to try to knock it open so she could   
kill her boyfriend and his lover. But right before her hand landed on the   
wood, she stopped, turned around and proceeded home.  
  
  



	5. The Morning After

Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"What did you hear, Usagi-chan? I did not hear too much. What   
happened?" Luna pleaded and pleaded to Usagi, but she ignored her. Like a   
zombie, she walked all the way to Rei's temple. She went over to the bell to   
pray, but collapsed infront of it. She began to scream and wail in pain while   
Luna tried to calm her down. "Usagi! Usagi! What is it? Tell me, please!"   
She continued to cry until the girls heard her and ran outside. Usagi was   
balled up on the ground, holding her heart. "Usagi!" All the girls cried and   
tried to get her to sit up, but she swatted them away and continued to wail.   
The girls had only one guess of what could have happened. "Usagi, Mamoru   
did not want to get back with you? Is that it," Rei asked. Usagi shook her   
head and continued to cry. The girls could not understand what was going   
on, so they asked Luna. "We went over to Mamoru's apartment and the   
lights were out, but to people where on there. I put my ear to the door, but I   
couldn't hear anything. When she put her ear to the door, she turned pale. I   
have no idea what happened," Luna explained. With a sad face, Minako   
walked over to Usagi and started to hug her. "I think I know what she   
heard," she said quietly. "He was with someone else, wasn't he?" Usagi   
nodded her head and everyone gasped. Rei closed her eyes and said a short   
prayer, then returned to Usagi's side. "Do you know who?"  
She stopped crying for a second and caught her breath. She looked down and   
then looked back up again. "It was that girl we thought was a   
Senshi…Sosoru" The girls got Usagi to get up and everyone walked over to   
Rei's room.  
  
  
Mamoru looked up at the ceiling in his room. What he wanted to be   
one time turned into many times, from the living room, to the kitchen, to the   
bathroom and finally to the bed. She was a wonderful lover, and God, how   
he missed her body. The way it felt when he got it in, the way she moaned   
when he hit it right, the way she rode him…she knew what she was doing.   
Sosoru laid next to him, sleeping soundly. He got out of bed and went to his   
window. He had a good time, but Usagi stayed in his mind. They were not   
together, but he still felt strongly for her. Who was he kidding, he still was in   
love with her. But she was now gone and Sosoru was there with him, the   
great love of his life before Usagi. He looked at her and smiled. She looked   
so peaceful laying there, the moonlight softly illuminating her perfect body.   
He started to rise just at the sight of her. He still loved her as well, but what   
was he to do? Should he try to make amends with Usagi, or should he stay   
with Sosoru? "Mamo-chan," she softly whispered, "the bed is cold." She   
held the sheets up to her chest and looked at him with her big brown eyes.   
She looked heavenly, like a goddess. He walked over to the bed and crawled   
under the sheets. She could see his excitement and she smiled devilishly.   
Mamoru quickly positioned himself on top of her and started kissing her. If   
he made a decision, it would be after tonight.  
  
  
Usagi sat in a corner of Rei's house unknown to all but Rei and   
herself and looked out of a window with her Star Locket in hand. She was   
no longer crying, but only because no more tears could flow. Her eyes, puffy   
and red, gazed at the beautiful object and she trembled. She closed her eyes   
and clamped her hand over the locket. "Why? This cannot be, this cannot be.   
Is this what's meant to be? Am I not to be with him forever, like all have told   
us…" Her thoughts paused for a moment, "that Setsuna told us?" Suddenly,   
the locket started playing its enchanting melody and Usagi rose from her   
trance. The moonlight had lit the room with a soft glow and the locket   
played louder. Suddenly, she was transported to the ruins of the Moon   
Kingdom and on the remains of the throne stood Usagi's mother. She gasped   
and her locket fell from her hands. She walked over to her mother and   
dropped to her knees. "Mother…" The tears began to swell in her eyes.   
Queen Serenity put her hand on her daughter's head and spoke. "I brought   
you hear because I felt my plans being altered…the plans that I gave my life   
to make sure you and your prince would be happy forever. Who is mocking   
my name!" Usagi rose and looked her mother in the eyes, eyes so much like   
her own. "Mother, it's not anyone's fault, it's a strange twist of fate.   
Endymon has found another." Queen Serenity looked oddly at her daughter.   
  
Usagi rose to her feet and all the ruins transformed into the   
magnificent palace that it once was. It was filled with all the people that   
once inhabited its gates. Usagi, now in princess form, walked down a garden   
path with her mother. "Now, what makes you think he has chosen another,   
my child?" Usagi looked away from her and spoke in a quiet, broken tone.   
"He has been with another, and he loves her as much as he loves me." Queen   
Serenity stopped the casual stroll, puzzled. "How can this be, you two were   
made for each other, I gave my life so you two could have a life together on   
earth." She looked at her mother and looked up at the fireworks, which lit   
the sky with brilliant colors. "I don't know… things happen I guess. In the   
time we're in now, he met this girl before he met me, and fell in love with   
her. She left, and we found our way, but she came back now everything is all   
wrong." The queen looked up at the Earth, and smiled. "Fate is a funny   
thing. It often leads you in directions and down paths yet to be discovered."   
Usagi looked at her mother, not understanding. "My child, fate doesn't   
always leads us where we want it to take us. Fate usually has it's own plan.   
It may take us down a laborious path, and we may not understand why life   
so hard. But, in the end, it will make us better people, and with luck all may   
turn out fine. But, it's all up to…"   
"I know, Mother," Usagi cut in. "I know that whatever happens, it is   
up to me, and me alone." The queen looked to her daughter with delight. "I   
am so proud of the woman you have become. Now, go and do what you   
must…for I will be in your heart, always."  
  
  
Usagi felt a cold rag over her forehead, and she quickly rose. "Are you OK,"   
Rei asked, "You were sweating a lot and mumbling some stuff. I got   
worried." Usagi sat all the way up, rubbing her forehead. She looked at Rei,   
then outside the window. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon   
and a few streaks of pink and gold light illuminated all it touched. She   
realized she had been out of it for a few hours, but glad she finally got some   
rest. She stood up, stumbled a little, then walked over to the same window.   
She leaned out slightly to smell the sweet sent of the morning air. She took a   
deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out. This was a new day… and she   
would make the most of it.  
  
  
Mamoru awoke as the first rays of daylight shimmered off of objects   
in his room. Sosoru still laid in his arms, quietly dreaming. He looked up at   
the ceiling to think. Last night, he thought for sure that he would regret what   
he did the next morning, but he didn't. He was happy almost, happy that he   
wasn't alone and with someone he loved. He sat up and stretched his arms,   
making his sleeping lover awaken. She gracefully put her hand over her   
mouth as she yawned, then laid back down, looking at Mamoru. She smiled   
at him, then sat up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned, then rose   
from the bed. "So I suppose now we go our separate ways," Sosoru said as   
he walked away from her. He continued out the room, but responded. "You   
tell me, Temptress…you tell me." With a puzzled look on her face, she   
jumped out the bed and was soon right behind him. She grabbed his arm and   
made him halt his stride. "What do you mean, Mamoru? I know you still   
love the blonde, and the only reason we made love was because I was the   
only one here for you. I'm sure if it was she here instead of me—"  
He cut off her sentence with a long and passionate kiss which sent   
waves all over her body. With dreamy eyes, she looked back at him, his eyes   
stern and serious. She quickly regained her composure and wriggled from   
his embrace. "What was that for? A fare-thee-well kiss?" She went into the   
living room to gather her clothes and he closely followed. "Why are you   
following me," she asked, annoyed. "Wondering why you are trying to leave   
so soon," he said calmly. She threw her close down and walked away from   
him. "Why are you wondering that? You want me to stay or something?" He   
grabbed her by her wrist before she could make another move. "In a word,   
yes." Sosoru's eye's widened and her expression cracked. She looked as if   
she saw a ghost. He slowly pulled her close and looked into her deep rich   
brown eyes. "I don't know what the future will hold. It is uncertain and full   
of surprises. But I do know that I want you here with me. I love you, Sosoru,   
and I'm not going to lie to you, I do still love Usagi, but it's over with me   
and her…and you and I have just begun." Sosoru looked for words to say,   
but could not find them. Her dreams were finally coming true and she was to   
be happy again. She did not know what to say or do, so she smiled and   
sheepishly nodded in agreement. He kissed her on the cheek and picked up   
her clothes off the floor. "Come on and get dressed," he said," let's go out   
and have some fun."  
  
  
After Usagi went home and took a shower, she gathered up all the   
girls to tell them to look for Mamoru. She just had to find him and tell him   
she still loved him, and would forgive him. The girls split up and went their   
way. Minako and Usagi paired off while the others went solo, besides, Usagi   
needed someone to talk to while she was looking for him. It was a beautiful   
day, warm and sunny, perfect to take a stroll in the park. That's when it hit   
Usagi. "I have a feeling they went to the park," she stated, looking into the   
distance. Minako gave Usagi a puzzled glare. "What even makes you think   
they are even still together," Ina questioned, "He probably hit it and spilt   
when he realized what he did." Usagi let a slight slime run across her face.  
"Mamo-chan is not that type. I know him, right after we…watch TV   
together, we go to the park or out to eat or something." Minako smirked and   
rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'watch TV'…sure," she said as she burst into   
laughter while Usagi's face turned crimson. "Don't act you never 'watched   
TV' before," Usagi whispered. Minako squealed and hit her in the back of   
the head. Usagi fell and started chasing her into Tokyo Park.  
  
Totally content, Mamoru and Sosoru walked through the park, hand in   
hand. There never was a more perfect looking couple, and he finally felt one   
hundred percent sure about his decision to stay with Sosoru. He looked at   
her with loving eyes, and she smiled back. The wind whipped her brown hair   
into her face. He carefully moved it out the way so he could see her beauty.   
How he loved her, and he was sure he could love her forever…as long as   
Usagi never became a factor. The pair started walking again, toward the lake   
in the center of the park, where it was peaceful and quite. Meanwhile,   
Minako and Usagi were still chasing each other, until Minako spotted   
Sosoru's long brown ponytail. "Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't the Sosoru-san?"   
Usagi paused at looked at the figure. It was her alright, and Mamoru too,   
holding hands. Without a word, Usagi started following them and Minako   
was on her heels.   
  
  
After a little walking, Mamoru and Sosoru were at the lake. They   
picked a spot right by the waters edge to sit and talk. "Are you happy,   
Mamoru?" Sosoru asked, awaiting an answer. Mamoru smiled and replied   
with a quiet "Yes" and kissed her on the cheek. Usagi and Minako hid   
behind a tree, watching Mamoru and Sosoru. They stayed very quiet, for   
they didn't want Mamoru to know they were there…yet. "Usagi-chan, all   
they are doing is hugging and looking out at the water. Want to transform   
and kill 'em?" Usagi almost laughed out loud, but instead hit Minako on the   
shoulder. The two must have created some noise because Mamoru turned in   
their direction, and they quickly silenced themselves. "I want to talk to him   
now," Usagi said," I have to talk to him, or I'll go crazy." Mina looked at   
her in disbelief. "I think you are crazy if you'll go and talk to him right this   
second. Look, let's wait until a better opportunity arises, ok?" Usagi shook   
her head began to walk away from the tree. "No, I must do it now, or else I   
won't do it," she said as she began to walk. "Usagi!"  
It was no use, she was already behind the pair, ready to begin her verbal   
assault.   
"Hello, Mamoru-chan. Hello, Sosoru-san." Each looked behind them   
as their name was said. Mamoru's heart was about to jump out of his shirt,   
for it pounded fast and hard. He lost all color in his face and could not utter a   
single word. He was in total shock. "Hello, Usagi-san," Sosoru said, quickly   
and coldly," I wouldn't have thought you would be here."  
"I wouldn't have thought you'd be sleeping with my boyfriend."  
"As far as I know, he's not your boyfriend. He wasn't last night and   
he isn't right now, so please, just back off."  
"Why should I back off?"  
Sosoru stood up, meeting Usagi eye to eye. Usagi was scared, but did not   
show it. Sosoru was completely intimidating, and was liable to pound on her   
at any time. Minako just stood in the background, biting her nails. Mamoru   
finally rose and stood between the two and spoke. "There is no need for this.   
Usagi, you broke up with me, not the other way around. So don't be mad at   
her. It's not like I left you to be with her." His words hit her like a ton of   
bricks. She never in her life would have expected to hear that, nor did she   
want to. It seemed that all she set herself up for was heartbreak all these   
years. "Well what about our history? We go back so far, don't you   
remember," Usagi pleaded. Mamoru lowered his head slightly and closed his   
eyes. "Yes," he finally said," But that was a lifetime ago." Sosoru smiled   
with satisfaction, pleased that even though his ex-lover stood in his face, he   
not only resisted her, but showed no interest. Her smile only lasted a brief   
moment. Minako started shouting and pointing toward the water. "The   
water! It's boiling in that one spot! It's boiling!" Usagi, Sosoru and Mamoru   
turned to the lake just in time to see a huge Demon rise out of it. All four   
gasped at it and ran, but were stopped by another Demon, larger than any   
seen before. "This is real bad, Usagi-chan," Minako whispered. She nodded   
with agreement, unable to talk. The Demon towered at least six feet over   
them and blocked all the sunshine in its way. Mamoru held Sosoru close,   
unmoving. This felt too familiar to him, much like the time Usagi and   
himself were attacked not too long ago. All of their hearts raced as the   
Demons cornered them. Mist was rising from the one that came from the   
water, and it had a sinister smirk on its deformed face. "We are in big   
trouble, we can't transform in front of Jezebel over there," whispered   
Minako. Usagi did not acknowledge her remark. All her attention was on   
finding a way out, but she spotted none. Soon, both of the Demons were   
upon them, ready to strike. "I've got to do something!" Usagi yelled as she   
reached for her transformation broach, but before she could say the words to   
change, something moved swiftly behind one of the Demons, catching its   
attention. Everyone turned around and to their surprise, it was Sailor Triton   
Moon. Everyone smiled as the heroine winked at them, then attacked one of   
the Demons, destroying it. With one down, the foursome ran for cover, too   
quick for the other Demon to catch them. "And where do you think you're   
going," Triton Moon said as it turned around. "How dare you attack   
innocent people taking a harmless walk in the park? It can not be forgiven!   
In the name of the Moon called Triton…I will punish you!" Usagi began to   
jump and wail," SHE can't take my lines!"  
  
  
The Demon smiled at Triton Moon, then swiftly attacked. She tried to   
dodge it, but it hit her in the leg and she fell to the ground. Before she could   
get up, a Demon came out of the ground behind her, and held her arms so   
she couldn't move. Triton Moon tried to break free, but she couldn't. Soon,   
it started to drain energy from her, and the second one soon followed. As the   
two feasted on her energy, Sosoru fainted in Mamoru's arms. She quickly   
regained conscienceness but was straining in pain. "What's wrong, Soso-  
chan," Mamoru franticly asked her, but she did not answer. "Look at Triton   
Moon," Usagi yelled. They all looked at her and couldn't believe what they   
saw. She was disappearing, her fuku was replaced by flowing, light blue and   
purple ribbons. "Oh, no…I hope she's not dead," Minako said as she looked   
back down at Sosoru. Her eyes widened with disbelief and she choked on   
her words. They all looked down at her, then at Sosoru. On her forehead, a   
blue crescent moon with a small blue circle over it began to form. "It can't   
be her," Mamoru said in a low, cracked voice, "It can't be her, you said it   
wasn't her, Usagi." They all watched as Triton Moon totally disappeared   
from the Demon's grasp and merged with Sosoru. As soon as the merger   
was done, Sosoru's clothes changed into Sailor Triton Moon's fuku and she   
rose from her trance.   
All had ceased to exist to the three watching. Not a single one could   
believe that Sosoru was Triton Moon. Sosoru lowered her head at them and   
spoke. "So now you all know who I am. The Sailor Triton Moon you just   
saw was just a mental illusion I made, but the monster drained its power and   
in turn drained mine and I could not sustain the illusion any longer."   
Mamoru walked over to Triton Moon and looked into her big, brown eyes.   
"I knew it all along. I knew when I first saw you…please tell me you are not   
the enemy." Tears poured from her eyes and she turned around and   
disappeared. "Why in the hell did she not destroy that thing," Usagi   
screamed. "Well, it's all up to us now," Minako said.   
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
The pair transformed, but before anything could be done, they found the   
Demons to be gone, vanished into thin air. They looked around, but saw   
nothing but calm. "What happened here…this is too weird," Usagi said out   
loud, but more to herself than anything. Mamoru just stood there, looking   
where Triton Moon had stood no more than 30 seconds ago, in shock and in   
pain. Just when he thought he found stability, it had gone with the wind.   
  



	6. The Truth is Told

What's Mamoru going to do now? What about Usagi? Is Sosoru really on   
the right side?  
  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Mamoru looked at his apartment door, staring   
at it blankly. Not wanting to go in, because it would only remind him of the   
bout of lovemaking he had the night before. It would remind him of the love   
he thought he had found and lost, in a matter of hours. It reminded him of all   
that went wrong. "I'll just grab a bite to eat, then leave. I just hope I don't   
run into anyone." He turned his doorknob and proceeded to enter. It was   
chilly and dark. He turned on the light and on his couch, was Sosoru,   
looking at him with eyes of passion. "No one invited you," he said coldly as   
he shut the door. "I didn't know I needed an invitation," she said walking   
over to him. He stood tall and unmoving as she stood face to face with her.   
She got on her tiptoes to look into his eyes, all the while, her sensual body   
brushed up against his. Though very aroused, he maintained his composure   
and walked away from her. "What do you want," he said while walking over   
to his fridge, "I'll only be in for a minute, so be quick, cause you'll have to   
leave." Sosoru followed him into the kitchen, slightly agitated. "Why do you   
want me to leave?" He slammed the refrigerator door and looked down at   
her. "Why didn't you tell me who you really were," he asked angrily.   
"There was no need to. I finally found someone who loved me for   
me…not for my title or powers."  
"I would have loved you either way…powers or not. You knew who I   
was!"  
She paused, then walked away. He quickly followed behind her. "Who are   
you, really? What do you want here? What do you want with me? Tell me   
now, or forget about me forever," he asked her with urgency.   
A tear began to roll down her face. She looked at him and opened her mouth   
a few times, but words didn't come out. "Fine," he said, "Have it your way!"  
She ran after him as he rushed to the door. "NO! Don't go, I'll tell you…just   
don't tell anyone, please." He looked down at her, then walked to his couch.  
"Fine, then out with it." She let out a big sigh and walked slowly around the   
room. She went over to a window and looked out, as if the words were   
outside waiting for her. "I am not what I appear to be. I am from the moon of  
Neptune…Triton. I am like your friend, Setsuna, I can see all that had been,   
and all that will be, but I have more freedom than she does. I can see   
whatever I please…whenever I choose to, I can travel freely from time to   
time, place to place. I am from the 40th century…after the reign of Neo-  
Queen Serenity ends, and after that, things are not pretty. I was about 10   
Earth years or so when I decided to come to earth and try to change things,   
then I fell in love with you…even with my ability, I never saw it coming. I   
learned not to use my powers, and just let things happen. I was so happy   
here, but then, I had to go back. I was scorned by my mother for forgetting   
why I came, and was forced to choose between saving earth, and being   
happy…" Mamoru cut in, "Ok, all this is fine and dandy, but let's cut to the   
chase here…WHY are you here? Why is the earth in danger and what does it   
have to do with me, you and Usagi?" She played with her hair, looking back   
out the window, "I am here to prevent the Underworld from taking over. In   
the 40th century, earth is destroyed by the Demons of the Underworld. They   
tried in the 20th century and failed, but they were not destroyed. If I can   
destroy them in this century, then the reign of Chibi-Usa will be ensured…"  
Mamoru looked at her with puzzled eyes, "Chibi-Usa? But that is Usagi's   
and my daughter…that would mean…"  
"Yes, that would mean you would stay together," Sosoru said with tears in   
her eyes. "You and her will be together, forever…I have seen your destiny,   
it is with her."   
  
  
Mamoru suddenly was filled with rage and anger. He paced around,   
then exploded at Sosoru. "Then why in the hell did you sleep with me! Why   
in the hell did you make me think we had a chance, if you KNEW we were   
not going to work!" She looked down at her hands…a tear flowing down her   
perfect face. "Just because I know the future, doesn't mean I like it. I can't   
change what's in my heart," she pleaded. For the first time in her life, she   
broke down and cried. "I was told long ago, by my mother, that fate can   
change what the future holds…I thought fate meant for us to be together. I   
love you so much, you will never know. I wanted things to happen naturally,   
but, they just weren't meant to be. Even though I could have easily changed   
the future so that me and you could be together, I couldn't live knowing it   
didn't happen for the right reasons." Mamoru let out a nervous laugh and   
waived his hand in the air. "Wait a second," he said, "I didn't know   
Princesses could change the future." Sosoru's eyes widened and she bit her   
lip. "Oh no, I know what that means…what are you hiding from me?" She   
walked over to him and got so close to him that he could feel her body heat.   
"I am a Princess, and much more. I inherited the powers of a goddess, my   
mother…" Mamoru stumbled back and looked blankly at her. He couldn't   
believe what she just said. He regained him composure and spoke. "You are   
telling me that you…are immortal. You have divine powers?" She lowered   
her head as if she were ashamed. "Yes," she said sheepishly, "I am all-  
powerful and divine…" She slowly walked over to his couch and sat down   
on it. She cupped her hands and buried her head into them. "I can do what   
ever I please," she muffled, "I can get it without force or command,   
whatever I wish is mine, my power is infinite." Mamoru smirked, trying to   
hide a laugh. "You say it as if it is a burden. How do I know that all we went   
through is not something you had rigged up?" She lifted her head, her eyes   
puffy and red, with salty tears rolling down her cheek. "If I rigged it, would   
we be going through this right now? No, we wouldn't. I wanted things to   
work out naturally… I hate this life. Everyone expects perfection, I may be   
immortal, I may be a goddess, but I am still human, and no one sees that. I   
want to know what it is like to live a normal life, and not one where   
everyone expects everything from me. Everyone thinks it is so easy, that   
they could handle it, but it's not and they can't. I know about Usagi and how   
she felt when she became a princess, she was scared and didn't want it.   
Anyone I bet would have been happy. But she was scared with good reason,   
it is a lot to deal with. Now imagine the responsibility she has, and take it to   
the tenth power…it's not easy. Think, was it easy being a prince?"   
  
  
Mamoru showed a hint of understanding. "I admit, it's not a walk in   
the park. I guess I haven't thought about it like that, since I haven't lived that   
life in to long. I remember both Usagi and I ran away, in search of a life   
different than what we had in our kingdoms, so I do understand. This life we   
live now is hard, but it is fulfilling." He paused, he searched in his heart for   
words to say. He hated himself for feeling pity for her, she ruined his life, to   
a certain extent. Yet, he could not deny that he understood her, where she   
was coming from, and the fact he still cared about her, no matter how angry   
he was. "But something is not right, Sosoru, not at all. There is more to it   
than just failing here, what is it?" Like being hit by lightning, Sosoru arose   
and wiped her eyes. She was now alert and poised, as if something had   
possessed her. "You wanted to know why I am here, and I told you. If you   
have more questions, then I am sorry, I cannot answer them. If you want me   
to leave, then I shall. If you want me to stay, then tell me." Mamoru shook   
his head. "No, I can't have you staying here right now, I have a lot to think   
about. I know you understand." As he looked up, he saw her slip out of the   
door, as it closed without a sound.  



	7. The Choice

Mamoru now knows the truth. Will that really change his feelings for   
Sosoru?  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Usagi and the other girls were at a restaurant with hot fudge sundaes   
infront of them. Rei took a scoop of the ice cream and looked at Usagi. "Do   
you think Mamoru was surprised enough," Rei chuckled, "I mean, he looked   
like he saw a ghost or something. Man, guys NEVER know what they be   
sticking their…" Usagi banged her fists against the table, making the cups   
rattle. "ENOUGH! That's enough. I don't feel any better, ok? Nothing is   
simple anymore! I don't care who the hell she is or if Mamoru even cares   
anymore, he is MINE, not hers. If I was the type of girl I'd strangle the little   
vamp myself." Usagi turned around and looked out of the café window. "But   
that wouldn't be me," she continued, "I need to talk to her, and I need to   
know what's going on." Usagi, feeling a presence around her, looked behind   
her and saw Sosoru with her head down.   
  
"So, I'm a vamp, a nobody. I guess it's justified, after all, Mamoru's   
future is with you and not me. I just wish things were not going to turn out   
like they are going to. I could change it, but it wouldn't be fair…it wouldn't   
be fair." Sosoru stopped and choked on her words, "I could change   
everything, but I can't at the same time. I would be left with nothing." Usagi   
stared with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you talking about, Sosoru-  
san? What is it?" Sosoru looked up at Usagi. "The future will not be ensured   
because I failed, and now we are doomed." All the girls turned to Sosoru.   
"What are you talking about," yelled Makoto, "What have you done?"   
Sosoru got up from her booth and stood infront of Usagi and the other's   
booth. "Do you mind?" She asked in a quiet, uncharacteristic voice. "Please,   
sit down, I am interested in what you have to say," Usagi said, almost   
sarcastically.   
  
  
Minako and Ami slid over to allow room for the new comer, though   
reluctantly. She sat down politely and brushed her hair out of her face.   
Everyone looked at her in amazement. She was absolutely beautiful, and   
everything she did screamed perfection. It reminded Minako of the first time   
her and Usagi saw Michiru. Sosoru looked up and saw everyone staring at   
her, and she began to blush. "Was this an ambush or something," she said   
sheepishly. Usagi smiled and put her hand on the table. "No, of course not.   
You know, it's been a long time since we've talked last. I believe you   
haven't met my friends. Here is Minako-san, Makoto-san, Rei-san and Ami-  
san. Girls, this is Sosoru-san." All the girls mumbled their "Hello's" with   
their arms folded. Sosoru just sat there, looking into her lap. "I'm sorry   
Usagi-san, but this is very weird, with you being nice to me and all, she   
said." Usagi smiled again. "Why would I be mad? All you did was sleep   
with my future husband, no cause for harsh feelings," Usagi said coldly. All   
the girls were shocked and on the verge of laughing. Sosoru, in a calm cool   
voice said, "He wasn't acting like your husband when he was screaming my   
name, or when he was promising me a future." Everyone, including Usagi   
lost their expression. "Don't act surprised, little girls, she came after me."   
Ami quickly tried to lessen the animosity. "Usagi-can, *you* were the one   
that invited Sosoru-san over here, I believe you should have been more   
courteous." Usagi almost jumped out her seat. "Ami! I did no such…" Ami   
glared are her and Usagi rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Fine, if you   
insist."  
  
  
Sosoru, no longer acting meek, sat up and faced the other girls. "So,   
Usagi-san, I am sorry for my babbling earlier, but is there anything you   
would like to know?" Usagi leaned toward Sosoru and put her hand under   
her chin. "Oh, there's lots I'm just dying to find out," Usagi said smugly.   
Sosoru crossed her legs, sat back and folded her arms in her usual, arrogant   
manner. "Well, do ask, Usagi-san," she said softly. Usagi's eyes narrowed,   
focusing in on her prey. "What do you want here," she shot. Sosoru adjusted   
herself in the seat and spoke. "It was my mission to save this world." Usagi,   
sick of her arrogance, turned her nose up and played with her sundae. "Was   
it your mission to sleep with Mamoru," she asked, almost innocently. Sosoru   
looked at the ice cream, then at Usagi, who had just put a spoonful of the   
treat in her mouth. "No, that was his own choice," she answered matter-of-  
factly. Usagi looked back down and twirled the spoon in her sundae. "So   
why didn't you stick to business?" Sosoru leaned forward, startling Usagi.   
She stopped playing with her food as Sosoru nearly whispered in her ear.   
"It's not like I didn't handle what was mine." Usagi dropped the spoon.   
"What are you talking about," she asked angrily. Sosoru sat back and smiled.  
"If you were a better Soldier, I wouldn't have had to come all the way from   
the 40th century to save you, now would I?"  
  
Usagi nearly fell out her seat. "And what do you mean by that," she   
asked. Sosoru rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't remember, when I first   
saved your tail. At any rate, I was happy here with Mamoru in the 20th   
century, when I was told to come back to the 40th century. Your daughter,   
Chibi-Usa, asked for our family's help to save her kingdom. The Earth was   
destroyed, and the only way to save it was to go into the past and destroy   
these creatures. While I was away, you and Mamoru met and fell in love,   
which was the same time I decided to look into the past. When I found out   
Mamoru was Chibi-Usa's father, it tore me in two. I had to choose between   
my happiness and your world. I chose your world. But when I came back, I   
got caught up." Usagi listened with disbelief. "The earth…destroyed?   
How?" Sosoru leaned forward and got in Usagi's face, taunting her almost.   
"You failed to defeat the Demons completely and they resurfaced in the 40th   
century, raising the Underworld and destroying Earth. Chibi-Usa nor   
Setsuna could not go back far enough to change the past, her powers were   
now limited and weak from the fight with the Underworld. They had to get   
someone with higher powers to go back, and many were reluctant," she said.   
"Why were they reluctant," asked Ami. "Well, it was found out that   
traveling through time can weaken powers greatly, and changing the course   
of time has dire consequences. In fact, that is why Setsuna was so weak in   
the first battle with the Demons." Usagi put her arm on the table and looked   
at Sosoru. "So, why did they go to you, and why did you accept?"   
"Well, I am a goddess, and I could get the job done. I knew my powers   
would be compromised, but I though it would a worth it."  
"A goddess, you've got to be kidding me."  
"No way, Chibi-Usa also given the powers of a goddess when she   
married, but since the title of goddess was given to her, and not inherited   
by birth, she does not have absolute power. But, even absolute power can be   
weakened when you tamper with space and time."  
  
  
Usagi tried not to smile. "My baby's gonna be a goddess," she said quietly,   
then continued. "Well, I don't know what else to ask you, except for why did   
you try to take Mamoru." Sosoru crossed her legs again and let out a deep   
sigh. "You may not what to hear this, but I love him, and to be honest, I have   
a place in his heart and he in mine. You can't change how your heart feels,   
you know that Usagi." Usagi hated herself for feeling sorry for her. After all   
this vixen had did, she still was able to wiggle a little pity from her. "Well,   
all that is done now, Sosoru. What we have to figure out now is how to   
defeat the monsters and work as a team, because Sailor Soldiers work   
together, no matter what. Am I right girls?" All girls nodded in agreement,   
and Sosoru just sat there with her arms folded. "I don't know if I will be   
comfortable working with you. I have to destroy them, you are unable to,   
Usagi. This is my mission, I will work it out. Don't worry about me," Sosoru   
got up and bowed before the girls, "I hope I was of some help, good-bye."   
As she walked away, the girl wiped the fake smiles of their faces and let out   
a huge sigh of relief. "Gods, I though I was arrogant," muttered Minako. Rei   
giggled, "You ARE arrogant!" Minako hit Rei and all the girls started   
laughing. When the moment passed, they got down to business. "Well, she   
has a major superiority complex, but I believe she is right, our powers are no   
match for the Demon's, but her powers are phenomenal. We have to find a   
way to help her out if her powers get too weak from the time travel," Usagi   
explained. "Man, I don't want to help her," Makoto said angrily. "Mako-  
chan, if we don't help her, our world will be destroyed. We have no choice   
in the matter," Usagi answered. All the girls nodded in agreement. "Well, we   
have to go think of a plan, who's footing the bill?" All the girls looked   
blankly at Usagi. "It was your turn, Usagi," exclaimed Rei, "Did you forget?   
Oh, how do you expect to beat a Demon if you can't pay your bill?" Usagi   
stood up, "Stop being so mean, Rei, you're supposed to be my friend!" The   
other girls lowered their heads and sighed. "And we thought she was   
becoming more mature," Ami said with a sweat drop forming behind her   
head.   
  
  
Sosoru walked down the quite street looking toward the ground. Her   
pace was slow, but steady. She hated feeling like the outsider. She hated   
always being alone. Why couldn't she be happy? Sosoru stopped at a   
crosswalk and looked up. Mamoru was standing at the other side of the   
street, staring at her. A flash of uncertainty rushed through her, and she fled   
in the opposite direction. "Sosoru! Stop!" Mamoru said, but she continued   
up the street. She was a fast runner, but her shoes made her clumsy. Mamoru   
ran across oncoming traffic and made haste. In the café, the girls saw Sosoru   
running and they stopped arguing. "I wonder why she is running," said Rei.   
Suddenly, they saw Mamoru run after her and all the girls stood up. "Ok,   
let's go check this out," ordered Usagi. The girls threw money on the table   
and ran outside.  
  
  
Sosoru ran for at least 5 blocks, and she was out of breath. The   
sensation was new to her, she has only felt fatigue a few times in her entire   
life and this was the most intense she had felt. Suddenly she stopped and   
fainted on the sidewalk. "Sosoru," exclaimed Mamoru as he finally caught   
up. "Sosoru! Sosoru, what's wrong?" He got down on his knees and held her   
head up. "Sosoru! Can you hear me?" He looked at her face and it was pale   
and lifeless. He held her face to his heart and began to rock. "Sosoru, I   
didn't mean what I said, I love you so much. Come back to me. Sosoru!"   
The girls arrived just in time to see the emotional display. Usagi approached   
Mamoru and looked him in the eyes. "Usagi, I am sorry. I don't want to hurt   
you or Sosoru, but I love you both. I thought it was impossible for me to   
love another as much as I love you, but I do. Please, don't hate me. I love   
her and she is our only chance." Usagi began to tremble and turn red. Her   
eyes began to water and her breathing, uneasy. As a lone tear ran down her   
face as she managed to speak to him. "I love this world and I love you. It is   
my job to protect this world. As much as I hate her, I cannot deny that she is   
a Soldier, and therefore one of us. But, I will not accept betrayal. I honestly   
don't know what to say or do. All I know is I cannot make you do anything,   
your life is yours to live, so do as you will. Just remember, we have a world   
to save…for our daughter in the future." Mamoru lowered his head. Her   
words struck him like lightning and as he looked down at Sosoru, he knew   
that they were both right. He has to live his life, but him and Sosoru have no   
real future together, at least that's what she said. But, he could not deny to   
himself that he loved her, and that he had to protect her. "I am sorry," he   
said quietly as he picked up Sosoru and carried her away. Eyes burning with   
tears, Usagi watched her love run away into the setting sun. She lowered her   
head and began to cry. Through her tears, she uttered, "Mamo-chan."  
  



	8. Can we move on?

What's wrong with Sosoru? Has Mamoru really chosen her over Usagi?  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Mamoru very carefully placed Sosoru down onto his bed. She was   
still unconscious and sweating. He ran into the bathroom to get a wet face   
cloth. With care, he brushed her silky brown locks away from her face and   
placed the cloth gently on her forehead. Her eyes squinted and she yelled out   
in pain. Mamoru laid over her, on the verge of tears. He took her hand and   
raised it to his lips and softly kissed it. She calmed down slightly, and he   
pulled the sheets over her body. Quietly, he grabbed a chair and placed it   
right beside the bed so he could watch her every movement. As he sat, she   
let out a cry that was more horrific than the last and he quickly raised her   
and put her in his arms and tried to wake her. "Soso-chan!", he said while   
shaking her. "Sosoru! Wake up!" He began to lose his temperament.   
"Sosoru, my goodness, what is happening to you? Oh God, please don't   
leave me now. I love you. Sosoru, I love you!" He buried his head into her   
chest and began to cry. He held her as tight as he could as she screamed even   
louder. Regaining his composure, he lowered her back onto the bed and   
wiped her face with the cloth. Slowly, her eyes began to open and he nearly   
collapsed with relief. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Sosoru,   
are you alright? My love, talk to me." She only opened her eyes slightly,   
obviously in tremendous pain. She was able to give him a charming smile   
before screaming out in agony. He held her hand even tighter, wanting to   
ease her pain. After the spell passed, she slowly turned her head to him and   
began to whisper. "Mamoru, the future…the future is getting worse."   
Mamoru looked on with worried eyes and asked, "What? What's wrong?!"   
Sosoru shook as a cold chill ran down her spine. "I am not certain, but it is   
not good. I must go back and find out. Besides, I am in no condition to help   
you out here. I can get stronger and…" Mamoru began to shake his head,   
tears flowing freely from his eyes. "No," he muttered, "You can't leave me   
here all alone…you can't"   
  
  
Sosoru, deeply moved, shed a tear. She motioned her lips as if to form   
some words of encouragement, but she halted. Slowly, her head turned   
towards his window, and she gazed at Tokyo. Thousands of thoughts danced   
through her head, and she cried more. Her first day of 'normal' school, her   
first cheeseburger, the first time she went to a park, her first date with   
Mamoru…she realized this place was like her home. Sheepishly, she   
focused on Mamoru, who was drunk with worry. Sosoru placed her hand   
close to his cheek and cupped the side of his face. Mamoru, hypnotized,   
closed his eyes and placed his hand over hers, bringing her fingers to his   
mouth and kissed her perfect tips. He took in a deep breath and as he let it   
out, a tear streamed down his face, then another and another. Soon, he   
succumbed to his emotions and fell onto her chest, where she greeted him   
with a weak, but meaningful embrace. "Mamoru, I have dreamed of the day   
that your would come into my life again and love me like before. I wanted   
this moment more than anything in the world, to have you in my arms again,   
but, Mamoru, look, your future is dying. You cannot tell me I am more   
important than your future, your daughter. That is unrealistic, it's overly   
romantic, it's…it's-"  
He held her hand tighter, interrupting her, "It's me. That's the way I am. I   
am a fool, but I am a fool for love. I am a fool for you." Sosoru smiled as   
Mamoru gently kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, I'll come back, but I do  
have to go. I am too weak. If I continue like this, I will be no use to your   
friends." She slowly sat up and looked at him with loving eyes. "I promise   
I'll come back," she smiled. Mamoru held her hand tighter. "Let me go with   
you," he said quickly. Her smile left her face. "No, you stay here with Usagi   
and the others. They need you. You are important to me, more than you will   
ever know, but you must stay. I will return, trust me."  
She got onto her feet and stood by his window, looking out at   
beautiful Tokyo. He stood up and hugged her from behind. Softly, he kissed   
her cheek and she closed her eyes and savored every second of it. She turned   
around and gazed into his deep, midnight blue eyes. "I love you and I love   
your world. I will do all I can to save it for your daughter. An Mamoru…talk   
with the blonde. Your future is with her, not with me." With that, sparkling   
blue light glimmered at where she once stood. Mamoru placed his hand in   
the center of the light and let the sparkles move around his hand and he   
smiled.  
  
  
Sosoru opened her eyes and looked around her. Her court lay intact   
and unchanged, for the exception of Chibi-Usa, whose body lay in a glass   
coffin in the center of the throne room. "So, this is what I come home to.   
Chibi-Usa is dead," she thought. Her subjects, stricken with grief, ran to   
Sosoru's side. They asked their majesty what went wrong as she walked   
over to look at her friend's body. All who was around her froze and she   
looked at the young woman's lifeless body. The promise she made to her   
rang through her head. With complete anger, she pounded her fists against   
the glass and began to cry. She let her personal feelings get in her way and in   
turn let her friend die. She began to speak to the figure inside the glass, as if   
she could hear. "Chibi-Usa, I am sorry. I promise I will make everything   
alright. I will defeat those creatures and you will rule and your father…your   
father will be there with you." She closed her eyes and kissed the glass and   
slowly rose to her feet. A tall, beautiful woman clothed in an immaculate   
lavender dress walked behind her. Her dressed shimmered under the soft   
light of the palace as it went across only one shoulder and molded the rest of   
her perfect body, and only flared elegantly at the ankles where it draped the   
floor. She sported a skin tone similar to Sosoru and when you looked at her   
hair, which flowed several feet behind her, the similarity was more than   
evident. "Hello, Mother," she said without turning around. "Hello, Daughter.   
I see you were not successful." She balled up her fist and closed her eyes. "I   
still have time, Mother. I simply got too weak from the time travel, but when   
I return I will crush those monsters." Her mother placed her hand on her   
shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If you would have just did was you were   
told Chibi-Usa would not be dead." Shocked by her callousness, she took   
her hand off her shoulder and looked at her with cold eyes. "Mother, you   
know I love Mamoru. If you ever loved anything you would know how hard   
it is to choose." Her mother walked up to her and stared her in the eyes. "It's   
not hard to choose what is wrong and what is right. You should have stayed   
here and let someone else complete the task assigned to you. Your sister,   
Kokura, would have done a better job. You are a goddess, Sosoru! Start   
acting like one!" Meeting her glare, Sosoru calmly replied, "If acting like a   
goddess means I have to be as hateful as you, then I'd rather be a mortal."   
Maintaining her stare, she slowly backed away and walked to her chambers,   
her mother, speechless.  
  
  
Back in the past, Mamoru sat on his couch playing a little R&B. All   
the lights are out and he looked up at the ceiling in his dark room. The   
doorbell rang as he let out a big sigh. Slowly, he got up and went to the door.   
He looked though the peephole and saw two golden balls of hair. He quickly   
opened the door. "Yes, Usagi?" She looked up at him and blushed. "May I   
come in, I need to talk to you and Sosoru." He looked into the apartment and   
motioned for her to come inside. Usagi looked around in the dark apartment.   
All the blinds were shut and the music was playing softly. "So, where is she?   
In the bedroom?" Mamoru slammed the door behind her and walked toward   
the couch. He plopped down and put his hand over his eyes. "She's not here.   
She went back to the future to get stronger so she can beat the monsters."   
She walked over to him and apologized with her eyes. She sat down next to   
him and scanned every inch of him. She was looking at the man she loved,   
yet he wasn't the same man. Feeling her eyes, he glanced down at her and   
she quickly fixed her gaze to the floor. "What do you want, Usagi," he said   
with a sigh. She put her hands in her lap. "I wanted to…I don't know. I   
wanted to see you. I wanted to change your mind. I mean…you can't really   
love her, you are supposed to love me. We belong together." Mamoru   
rubbed the bridge of his nose and then looked at Usagi. "Look, I love you   
both. You dumped me and I never stopped loving her when she left. It was a   
spur of the moment thing. As you see, it passed as quickly as it happened."   
Usagi stood up in front of him and placed her hands behind her back. "Why   
didn't you tell me before," she asked. "What would have been so difficult?"   
Mamoru sighed and tilted his head back. "She told me to talk to you, that we   
belong together…right before she left."  
  
  
Usagi looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.   
"Com'on now. Six hours ago she was hanging all over you, now she wants   
to let you go? I don't believe it!" He stood up and grabbed her arms firmly.   
"Look, it's not like I believe it too much either, but everything she said was   
from the heart. She was in so much pain and she just basically said you and I   
belong together. She is right. Chibi-Usa, our marriage, our past, everything. I   
love her, and she knows it, but she also knows it was not meant to be. It   
takes a strong person to admit that, and she is way stronger than I in that   
sense. I love her still, but it's more of an admiration now. An admiration of   
her strength of will and determination to set things right. She's no angel, but   
she's close to it." Usagi had a half-smile on her face, partially pleased. She   
placed her hand over Mamoru's and held it tight. "I can forgive you,   
Mamoru, in time. We're only human."  
  



	9. The Deul

Will Sosoru return? Why is her mother so cold?  
Usual disclaimer applies.   
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Sosoru was sprawled out on her bed, crying. She had cried more in the   
last 24 hours than she had in her entire life. Her eyes burned from the   
sensation that was all but familiar. The energy she expelled had made her   
feel even weaker. The physical pain she endured on earth had subsided, but   
the emotion pain made the previous hurt feel like child's play. Still in what   
her mother called "Earth Clothes", she rose out of the bed and went to the   
right of the massive room. She opened the doors and on the other side was   
an extensive walk-in closet. She turned on the light and it illuminated rows   
and rows of gorgeous dresses and accessories. Toward the back, more casual   
clothes were found, clothes that she had received from her time on Earth. In   
the collection there were dozens of sundresses and shorts, tank tops, tee-  
shirts and sandals. To the left of this collection, there were several sets of   
exercise outfits. She grabbed one and changed quickly. She sat down on the   
couch provided and laced up her gym shoes. She briskly walked out of the   
closet and turned out the light. She shut the door and turned around. He   
mother was standing before her, with an emotionless expression on her face.   
Sosoru looked at her for a second, then went to her drawer and pulled out a   
towel and walked to the door of her chambers. "Sosoru," her mother said   
sternly. She threw the towel over her shoulder and turned around. "What do   
you want, Mother? Go yell at the servants or something, I'm not in the   
mood." She turned back around and walked out of the room and her mother   
followed. As the Queen and Princess walked down the hall, all of the   
servants bowed out of respect. Sosoru found the act degrading and kept her   
eyes forward.   
  
  
After a brisk walk, Sosoru had entered another room, which looked   
similar to a gym. The room was entirely made out of glass, and thousands of   
plants lined the walls. The room was warm, lush, and quiet. It was Sosoru's   
sanctuary and no one was allowed in. She put her towel on a bench and   
walked to the door where her mother stood, waiting. "Mother, do you insist   
on being a pest," Sosoru said, agitated. Her mother folded her arms and gave   
Sosoru a cold look. It had no effect on her, she was used to it. "I am   
concerned about you, Daughter. I know you are not considering going back.   
You never should have taken that assignment in the first place. You should   
have just stayed with Mamoru." Sosoru balled up her fists and walked away   
from her mother. Angered, her mother yelled, "Why couldn't you have   
stayed with Mamoru? I would have finally been rid of such a worthless   
daughter. You are not worthy to wear my crown." Sosoru stopped in her   
tracks and slowly turned her head to meet her mother's glare. She threw her   
towel on the floor and moved so quickly toward her mother it appeared as if   
she were floating. Sosoru stood eye to eye with her mother, her breathing   
fast, but controlled. "You, Mother Dearest," she spat, "have no business   
wearing that crown. A woman with dignity, respect and love in her heart   
deserves to wear the crown, and that woman is not you. Do you not even   
care that an entire planet was destroyed? What about the billions of innocent   
people that died? You may be goddess, but you are lower than the dirt my   
plants grow in. I am ten times the woman you will ever be, and when the   
people open their eyes and strip you of your title, they will put someone on   
the thrown worthy of their loyalty." Her mother stood unmoving, unaffected   
by her daughter's verbal assault. She simply smiled and gracefully placed   
her hand to her face. "Daughter, I believe I have angered you. I will make it   
up to you. Since you seem to hate my guts so much, as soon as you recover,   
you can stay on Earth…forever. I do not care if you ever come back again, it   
will be no lose of mine. If you do return, your death will be waiting for you."   
Sosoru's expression broke and she reeled back. "My death? I cannot be   
killed, I am immortal." Her mother smiled. "Then we will have to make you   
mortal." Her mother lunged at her with a foil in her hand. Sosoru dodged the   
attempt and ran over to wall lined with a collection of foils. She quickly   
grabbed one and turned about to meet her mother's blow. "Mother, I have   
trained in fencing since I was a child, you know my skills are unmatched.   
How are you planning on making me mortal with this weak assault!"   
  
  
Her mother took off the little metal ball that covered the tip of the foil   
and placed a drop of liquid from a vile onto the sharp point. Sosoru's eyes   
widened. She realized her own mother was going to poison her. "How did   
you make that? What type of person are you?" Her mother smiled. "I made it   
the same way I made the potion I gave you before you left. You know it's   
the thing that made you feel weak and tired. This is all that is needed to   
finally make you mortal. One scratch from this foil and you are mine!"   
Sosoru stumbled back and almost fainted with disbelief. She fell onto one of   
her plants and dropped her foil. Suddenly, she felt her energy coming back   
to her. She stood up, sweat dripping from her brow. "Why would you do   
this, Mother? It is true we do not like each other, but you are my mother, we   
are blood." Her mother walked over to her, readying herself for the match.   
"Why, with you out of the way, the Demons will have no trouble at all   
destroying Earth." Sosoru grabbed her foil and got in her stance. "You,   
Mother, are responsible for all of those deaths! I don't know how you did it,   
but it will not be forgiven. You will die." With that, her mother lunged   
forward and Sosoru blocked with her own weapon. The two began battling   
fiercely, Sosoru dodging and blocking blow after blow, but she could not   
land a hit of her own. "You aren't half bad, Mother," Sosoru taunted, "Too   
bad you won't live to battle me again." The Queen lunged at her again,   
almost connecting a hit. "Always so sure of yourself. It will be you   
downfall!"   
  
  
Their swords clanked together and slowly a crowd gathered   
outside the doors of the sanctuary to see what was going on. They were   
amazed that the Queen dared entered her daughter's private place, for the   
penalty was death for anyone who entered. The guards could not even enter   
to investigate what was going on. The battling pair breezed before them and   
Sosoru had her mother on her back, her foil ready to pierce her neck. "It   
appears you have lost, Mother. Hand me the foil, now!" Her mother smiled   
coldly and raised her arm. "If you insist, Daughter!" Her mother leaped up,   
knocking Sosoru off her feet. Quickly, her mother grazed her arm with the   
poisoned blade and laughed feverishly. "You see, Daughter, I am the winner.   
Now, will you please be as kind as to take what's coming to you?" The   
Queen then stabbed the blade threw Sosoru's chest and the crowd that   
gathered watched in disbelief. Sosoru's body went limp and she attempted to   
crawl over to a wall. "Oh," her mother shouted, "Still alive I see. Not for   
long!" She ran over to her daughter and kicked her in the stomach. She went   
hurling into the wall ands he screamed out in pain as she hit the glass. "Do   
you like the feeling of pain, Daughter? Here's some more for you!" She then   
took a weight and hit her in the back. Her mother smiled evilly and raised   
the foil once more. "I have waiting a long time for this, Daughter. With   
Chibi-Usa dead and you out of the way, I will finally rule over this solar   
system. No one will stop me!" Sosoru held her side, trying to get up. With   
blood streaming down her face, she looked at her mother. Her guards were   
about to enter, but she motioned for them to stay where they were. She then   
looked up at her mother. The sun was shining brightly behind her, and all   
that could be seen was her silhouette and her evil expression. "Mother, you   
could have gained control honorably. Why like this?" Her mother lowered   
her foil and knelled down to her daughter's level. "Because I am a goddess   
and I can do whatever I want." Sosoru, still holding her side, looked into her   
mother's eyes. "Mother, can you looked into my eyes?" She moved closer to   
her. "Mother," she said weakly, "how much poison was in that vile?" The   
Queen smirked. "Enough to kill an immortal," she bragged, "but a drop was   
all I needed for you." Sosoru motioned for her mother to come closer to her.   
Her lips trembled as the Queen came near her face. "Really? Then I guess   
you will die soon," she said in a vigorous tone. Her mother's eyes widened   
sharply. "What!?"  
  
  
Sosoru pointed to her other hand. She had picked the vile from her   
when she had her mother on the floor. She then poured the contents onto her   
mother's back, and it had already absorbed into her skin. The Queen shook   
and slapped Sosoru's hand. She kicked her hard in the stomach and then   
stumbled up. She turned to face her subjects; none amused by the display.   
"My Friends," she said swaying back and forth like a drunk, "Are you going   
to help you Queen?" The faces looked coldly at her as she fell to her knees   
and began to breathe harshly. Sosoru rose like a Phoenix from the ashes and   
walked over to her mother. The Queen gasped as her daughter walked to her   
as if nothing had been done to her. "H…how is this p…p…possible?"   
Sosoru picked up her mother's foil and pointed it to her eye. "Every plant in   
here has curative properties," she raised the foil and pointed to the walls of   
the greenhouse/gym. "Each plant is different. When you kicked me into the   
wall, I just so happened landed on the plant that cured whatever illness you   
gave me." She laughed. "You see, Mother, you are not as smart as you think   
you are." Her mother tried to scramble to the plants, but Sosoru jabbed the   
foil through her mother's hand before she could reach. She wailed out in   
pain and Sosoru walked away. Before exiting, she turned around and said   
mockingly to her mother, "Do you like the feeling of pain?" With that, she   
motioned the guards to cease the Queen. As she walked away, they asked   
what her punishment would be for entering her sanctuary and loudly she   
replied, "Death."  
  
  
Anxious to uncover the reasoning of her mother, she ran to her   
chambers. The guards at her door quickly parted as she walked through. She   
stopped as she entered, stunned at what she saw. The entire room was black   
and red. The smell that emanated reeked much like burning flesh. She   
covered her nose and walked over to her drawer. Inside were letters that   
dated all the way back to the Silver Millenium. She pulled the entire drawer   
out and sat down on the floor. She began to read a letter that had the seal of   
the White Moon.   
  
~ Dear Queen Sosohizu of the Moon Triton,  
It is I, Queen Serenity of the White Moon of Earth. Queen Sosohizu, we   
desperately need you assistance. We are under attack. I will loose my   
kingdom. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Queen Serenity ~  
  
  
She opened letter after letter, mostly all from the White Moon asking for her   
assistance. She spent hours reading each letter carefully. When she was   
done, she placed all the letters back into the drawer and put the drawer back   
were it belonged. She leaned back and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She   
has been plotting against the White Moon since the Silver Millenium. She   
did not even assist when Queen Beryl attacked. She let everyone else do the   
dirty work." As she got up, another letter fluttered to the floor. She turned   
around and picked it up. It had the seal of Pluto on it. The letter remained   
unopened, perhaps her mother thought it was not important. Sosoru opened   
it hastily and began to read.  
  
~ Dear Princess,  
  
I hope this letter reaches you before your mother gets to it. Your mother is   
evil and she is plotting to take over the solar system. She is planning on   
killing my Daughter as well as the Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity. She   
must be stopped. Remember those plants I gave you for your birthday? I   
have been told that you made a garden out of them which no one, not even   
your mother can enter. You are a smart girl. Remember when I told you that   
every plant is curative? Well, the plant with the red flower and the green   
stem are anti-evil. They will cure any curse or potion made out of evil…~  
  
  
Sosoru lifted up her head. "That's the plant I landed on," she thought. She   
then continued the letter.  
  
  
~ If she ever succeeds in killing Chibi-Usa or Setsuna, use the plants to heal   
them, then defeat you mother. The Solar System is counting on you. ~   
  
The letter ended with no closing. Sosoru folded the letter back up and tucked   
it in her pocket. She then walked out of her mother's chamber and into her   
own…so she could return to earth.  



	10. Temptress Returns

::Warning:: This chapter is rated NC-17. If you don't like the idea of Mamo-chan being with someone other than Usagi...skip ahead to Chapter 11.   
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
A few hours later in Tokyo, the sun was peaking over the horizon. It   
showered the landscape with shades of pink, orange, red and gold. The   
windows of the tall buildings acted as mirrors and bounced the light off of   
each other, making the area bright as midday. Mamoru stood at the sliding   
window that led to his balcony. He was thinking about the way he woke up   
yesterday, in the arms of the one he loved, and how this morning was very   
different. Usagi left that night. They talked for hours about the possibility of   
a future, about the past, and about the present. Mamoru and Usagi both   
decided that it would be best if they just left things alone for awhile. The last   
thing they needed to happen was to rush back together and things go wrong.   
They both agreed to absolve any issues they may have and to date other   
people. Usagi swore she would not touch another, but Mamoru could not   
promise the same. They sealed the agreement with a hug and kiss on the   
cheek and she left. After that, Mamoru did not sleep. He had a bad feeling   
all night that he could not shake, a feeling that something big was about to   
happen. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh morning air. He slowly   
exhaled and lowered his head. He knew something was terribly wrong. He   
turned around to do back in his apartment when he saw a figure in the   
shadows.   
  
  
"Who's there," he shouted. He walked over to the light switch and   
saw Sosoru. She was a little bruised, but had a smile on her face. "Soso-  
chan? What happened," he asked rushing to her. "My mother and I got into a   
little scuffle." He examined her face and then her body. He noticed she was   
favoring her side and he glanced down. "What's with the loose shirt? You   
never wear loose shirts." She bit her lip and looked out the window. "Oh, no.   
Not again," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes, "I   
want to know what happened." Sheepishly, Sosoru lifted up her shirt and she   
revealed the remains of the battle with her mother. Her entire side and   
stomach was full of bruises and her chest had a bandage over it. He gasped   
and pulled her shirt back down. "Your mother did that to you?" He sat down   
in disbelief. "How did she hurt you so much, you are immortal?" She sat   
down next to him and placed her hands in her lap. "She has slowly been   
poisoning me, making me mortal bit by bit. When I had my fit, it was the   
potion at its final stages, I thought it was from the time travel. When I   
returned home, she tried to give me the last bit of poison to make me mortal   
so I would be powerless." Mamoru put his arm around Sosoru and looked   
down at the floor. "Why would she do that to you?" Sosoru turned toward   
him and gazed into his eyes. "She has been plotting to take over the Solar   
System since the Silver Millenium. Since then, she has been letting foes of   
the White Moon do the dirty work for her." Mamoru stood up and looked at   
Sosoru sternly. He started pacing up and down, his breathing erratic. "You   
are telling me that your mother has been plotting this all along." She stood   
up and walked over to him. "Yes, that is why she didn't want me to go, she   
figured I would ruin her plans. I was nothing but a pawn. That's why when I   
accepted the offer to protect Earth, she objected. She tried to kill me." She   
lifted up her shirt and unwrapped the bandages. With every layer, the blood   
spot got redder and smaller. When she was done, she revealed the wound   
that was meant to kill her. "After my mother scrapped me with the blade, I   
became mortal. She then tried to pierce my heart, but she missed. Where we   
battled, I have hundreds of curative plants. I stumbled and she kicked me   
onto the plants. They saved me." She threw him the letter that the Queen of   
Pluto wrote her. He scanned over it and dropped to his knees. "Sosoru, this   
is too much." She knelt down and grabbed his hand. He then pulled her close   
and hugged her, his eyes burning, wanting to cry. "I should have gone with   
you," he said, angry with himself. "You would not have been able to do   
anything, Mamoru. Besides, I am still here." She gave him a charming little   
smile as they stood up. "You were almost killed," he moved a strand of hair   
from her face and traced his finger along her chin, "I almost lost you." He   
pulled her close and hugged her again. This time she drew back from the   
pain. He looked on with concerned eyes as she held her side. "I am not   
completely immortal yet, it will take a while for me to recover." She took his   
hand and looked into his eyes. "I have a favor I need to ask you." She pulled   
out a little bag from her pocket. "In here is the plant that will cure me,   
Setsuna and Chibi-Usa. Also, there is a spell in here. In order for me to heal   
more quickly, I need a special ceremony done. Will you perform it for me?"   
Mamoru opened his hand and she dropped the little bag into it. "Of course I   
will. As long as you guide me through it, I should have no problems." She   
smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's not very hard at all."  
  
  
She led him into the bathroom. She went in his drawer and pulled out  
a white cotton towel and a white cotton face cloth. She handed it to him and   
she started the bath water. "The first thing to be done is to cleanse the   
wounds. First, add a single petal from the flower of the plant to the water   
and add this oil." She pulled out a little bottle labeled "lavender" and placed   
it in his hand. "Next take the cloth and slowly wash my wounds. Every time   
you wring out the water, fold the cloth into a square." Mamoru nodded. The   
bathroom was now hot and steamy from the running water. Sosoru took off   
her clothes and Mamoru placed the single petal in the water, then the oil. He   
then helped her into the tub and she sat down. He slowly began the process,   
starting with her sides. He was angered that her own mother could do this to   
her, but mentioned nothing as he continued. He rolled up his sleeves as he   
worked. Slowly, the plant was working its wonders, her bruises started to   
lighten. He finally worked his way up to her chest wound, which was   
directly between her cleavage. He blushed as he softly moved one breast to   
the side to cleanse the wound. Completing his first task, he stood up and   
offered Sosoru his hand. She took it and rose out of the water. It was starting   
to work. Her chest wound had closed and the bruising has almost faded. She   
then pointed to the towel. "Take the towel and dry me off, starting at my   
neck. Slowly work your way down to my feet, for pain is to exit at the feet."   
He took the towel and started at her lovely neck. He then proceeded to her   
arms and to her upper chest. He was procrastinating, trying not to be tempted   
to look at her breasts, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. He took   
the towel and began to dry her chest. He did so in a stroking motion, forcing   
the pain downward to her feet. When he got down to her midriff, he could   
not help but to glance up. Her nipples had become pert. She gave a nervous   
smile and said, "I couldn't help it." He chuckled a little bit and finished   
drying her off. He gave her another towel to cover herself with. She wrapped   
it around her body and led him to the bedroom. "Now, take off the comforter   
and outer sheets. I will lie on the bed. Take two petals from the flower. Place   
one on he middle of my forehead and the other over my heart." She pulled   
out another tiny bottle of oil. "This is the oil from the flower. Rub it all over   
my body, chanting from this scribe." She handed him a small scribe and he   
unrolled it. He looks over the words and nods. She then took off the towel   
and laid down on the bed. He did what she told him. He placed the petals on   
her forehead and heart and began to rub the oil on her. As he was doing so,   
he was trying to think of anything except her silky skin and beautiful body.   
He managed to rub the oil over her chest with no problem and her stomach   
was a breeze, but when he got down to her precious area, he panicked. He   
looked at her thighs and he became aroused. Noticing that he had stopped,   
she looked to see what was going on. She could not speak because she could   
not interrupt the ceremony. She then closes her eyes and hoped he would   
continue soon. Mamoru then swallowed his fears and placed his hands on   
her thigh and worked his way up toward the center where they met. Sosoru   
bit her lip, but made no other outward notice that she was enjoying this. He   
quickly chanted and finished at the area and breezed through the rest.   
  
  
Sosoru the sat up and looked in the mirror. She turned side to side and   
rubbed where the foil wound was. "You did it Mamoru. It would have taken   
a month for the medicine to work on its own." Mamoru smiled and opened   
the towel up. "Well, put this back on, my lovely goddess. Did you bring a   
change of clothes?" Sosoru pointed to the corner of his room. There was a   
small suitcase sitting right next to his dresser. "I was here for at least twenty   
minutes before you noticed me." She took the towel from Mamoru and   
wrapped herself up. "You seemed to be deep off in thought. What were you   
thinking about," he asked. He went over to his bed and sat down. He then   
took off his shirt, because it was damp and threw it on the floor. He placed   
his hands behind his neck and leaned back. "Well, Usagi came over last   
night. We talked and decided to get back together when we both felt the time   
was right." Sosoru raised her brow, "Really? So you two are still not an   
item?" He let out a big sigh and continued to look at his ceiling. "Nope. We   
are just good friends at the moment. Whatever happens, happens." Sosoru   
tried to hide the smirk that ran across her face. She was pleased that her love   
was still free. She then walked over to the bed. She positioned herself in   
front of him, her legs between his. He looked up at her and she smiled   
devilishly. Her wet hair hung sexily around her face and hugged her body.   
She then bent over and climbed onto the bed, on top of Mamoru. She let her   
body press against his and he smiled. "What do you think you are doing,   
Temptress?" She slowly made her way to his face and placed her lips over   
his. "Guess," she said, her voice silky and smooth.   
  
  
Mamoru placed his hands on her waist and he sat up. He then slowly   
removed her towel to reveal her beautiful body. The light of day just entered   
the room and shinned over her golden frame. He placed his hand on her   
collar bone and slowly traced its graceful length. She purred as he then took   
one of her breasts and gently grazed his finger over her nipple. With the   
other hand, he traced her back with his fingers. She let out a quiet moan and   
he smiled. In a single motion, he laid her on her back and cupped her breast   
again. He then softly placed his mouth over her nipple and began to tease it   
with his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to   
please her. He then stopped and began to kiss her neck. He showered it with   
ballads of soft, thought rendering kisses. She moaned with pleasure as he   
continued all the way up to her lips. She gladly kissed him. Their tongues   
met and entangled in a hot fusion. He put his arms around her and held her   
tight. He presses his pelvis against hers and she felt his arousal. Her brown   
eyes widened at the sensation and she purred once more. She sat up and   
placed herself on top of Mamoru. Still kissing him, she placed her hand   
down his night pants and caressed his manhood. He broke the kiss to let out   
a moan, but she quickly put her mouth over his. She continued to pleasure   
him by flicking her tongue over his pert nipple, sending chills down his   
spine. He felt he could wait no longer.   
  
  
Hastily, he removed his pants and she straddled him. He placed his hands on   
her mound and gently parted its lips. He took his finger and found her   
treasure. He played with it and she bucked her hips. She let out a faint   
whimper and let her head go back. He positioned his length right above her   
opening and slowly let her down onto it. Every inch that he entered felt like   
heaven. Her moist opening invited him to do as he pleased. After he got all   
of his manhood inside of her, she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. She   
fit him like a glove, and for that, he bit his lip to prevent a moan from   
escaping. She leaned forward and he began to thrust inside her. They moved   
in perfect harmony, their bodies one. He placed her hands around her waist   
and decided it was time to quicken the pace. He sat her straight up on his   
length and thrust deep inside of her. She let out a moan and held Mamoru's   
hands. He sat up with her in order to hold her close. He gently kissed her lips   
and placed more kisses on her neck. He could feel his climax, but he wanted   
to hold it in as long as possible. It was hard with Sosoru moaning, her voice   
as arousing as her body. Unable to take anymore, she cried out and began to   
kiss Mamoru's neck. He lost himself and found themselves reaching climax   
together, still inside of her. Sosoru head flung back, beads of sweat flying   
away. Mamoru buried his head into her chest and breathed harshly. He   
closed his eyes tightly and pressed her against him. The sun glistened over   
their damp, beautiful bodies. Sosoru rose her head on opened her eyes. He   
focused to a dresser across the room. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, "look   
over there." He lifted his head and looked at the dresser. There was a large   
mirror and he gazed at their bodies through it. It was an enchanting site, her   
magnificent body on top of his. He traced his fingers along her back as she   
rested her head on his shoulder. "How long do you think this will last,   
Mamo-chan," Sosoru asked in a childish, almost innocent voice. Mamoru   
kissed her forehead and replied, "I do not know, Sosoru. But I do know that   
I will cherish every moment we spend together as one, and the memories   
will last a lifetime." He then slowly lay her on her back and began to kiss her   
once more. She put her arms around him and savored the moment. She   
showered his neck and chest with kisses and they began to express their love   
again.  



	11. To close for comfort

_If you chose not to read Chapter Ten, Sosoru did return to Mamoru and she was healed thanks to some curative plants. Now that she has returned, what is going to happen next?_

**Chapter 11 – Too Close for Comfort**

Usagi and the other girls are walking through the mall. Usagi was in  
front while Minako was to her left and Rei to her right. Makoto and Ami  
were a couple of steps behind the girls, giving glances to each other. Usagi  
pointed to a bench and they all sat down. They have not done any shopping  
yet, just a lot of browsing. Usagi let out a big sigh then looked over at Rei.  
She was sitting straight up with her arms folded. She had an uneasy look on  
her face. Usagi put her hand on her knee and Rei jumped up. Usagi then  
screamed and the other girls turned around.

"Rei, what's wrong," Usagi asked, concerned.

Rei brushed her long raven hair behind her ear and exposed her stunning profile. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She then turned to Usagi and looked into her eyes.

"Something is going to happen today, I can feel it. I asked the Fire what could it be, but it revealed nothing," she said, almost scared.

Usagi put her arm over Rei's shoulder and gave her a little hug.

"Don't worry," she said, "everything will be Ok. You'll see."

Rei let a fake smile run across her face. Usagi decided that they had enough of the mall and it was time to go home. All the girls rose, except for Rei who was still away in thought. "Everything will not be ok. I can feel it."

The girls enter the gates of Rei's temple. The steps were lined with  
beautiful cherry trees that swayed in the midday breeze. The girls laughed  
and giggled their way up the stairs, but Rei stopped the cheery group. Usagi  
turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head to the left and closes her eyes. She listened to the earth, letting it tell her what is going on. She opened her eyes and ran up the stairs.

"Usagi! We must get to the prayer bell!"

She grabbed Usagi's hand and nearly pulled her down.  
They made it to the top of the stairs, but there waiting was a Demon. Rei  
reeled back and stumbled to the ground. The Demon stood taller than any of  
the Cherry trees, and their leaves began to wilt for the intense heat exuding  
from it. The birds that inhabited the trees squawked and flew away, leaving  
behind their eggs that had begun to boil. Rei held Usagi's hand tight and  
tried to get up.

She held her head down and thought, "That is why the Fire said nothing. The enemy WAS fire."

She looked at Usagi and winked at her.

Usagi, not understanding, yelled at Rei, "What are you going to do!"

She pulled out her transformation pen and held it to her chest.

"Doing what I was destined to do."

Rei then transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars and went head to head with the Demon. She could not use her Fire Power because it would only strengthen the Demon. Instead, she used her "Evil Spirits BEGONE!" attack, but the Demon easily dodged. Despite its size, it was extremely agile. She got in a fighting stance as the Demon charged for her. She braced herself but it was no use. Upon contact, it burned her skin andshe flew into the side of the temple. All the girls screamed out. Ami then  
grabbed her pen.

"You can't always fight fire with fire, so let's try some ice."

She transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury and began to charge up  
the stairs.

"Wait," someone said. It was Eternal Sailor Neptune and the other  
Outers. "Maybe a little water will help, too," she said winking as they both  
went up the stairs.

At the top, they could see Sailor Mars was still alive, trying to get up. Sailor Mercury readied for attack but Neptune urged her to wait.

"We must call upon our elements and ask them for their power. Then,  
at the same moment, we will attack."

Mercury nodded and the pair closed their eyes, almost in meditation. The other girls looked on, stunned.

"What are they doing," yelled Makoto, "We must attack!"

Uranus grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Will you stop being so rash," she said sternly, "They are gathering their powers."

Makoto yanked her shoulder back and looked on with the other girls.

Neptune and Mercury stood on either side of the Demon as it looked  
on in amusement. The girls made several intricate hand movements and  
when then opened their eyes, their pupils were fully dilated, making them  
appear to be one solid color. The Demon did not like the looks of this. At the  
same moment the girls gathered an energy ball with their hands and pointed  
it at the Demon. It raised its eyebrow and they released their Ice and Water  
power and the Demon yelled. Soon, the area was full of steam. The girls  
were about to rush up the stairs, but Uranus urged them to stay in place once  
more. As the steam cleared, Neptune and Mercury was seen on the ground,  
overwhelmed by the energy that passed through their bodies. The Demon  
stood in the center, no longer red or glowing. The body of the Demon then  
fell backwards and shattered.

"Neptune," Uranus yelled as she stumbled up the stairs.

The other girls then followed to check on Mars and Mercury. Uranus lifted up Neptune's head and softly patted her cheek. Neptune slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Uranus. Both began to power down and their street clothes appeared. Haruka held her hand and kissed it.

"You did it, you killed the Demon."

Michiru smiled as Haruka helped her up. Haruka turned around to tell Mercury a job well done, but that was not going to be the case.

"USAGI!"

Everyone turned around and a Demon was standing behind Usagi. It grabbed her and she struggled.

*l*l*l

At Mamoru's apartment, he and Sosoru were getting dressed. She was  
in the mirror brushing her hair when she got a bad feeling. She dropped her  
brush and Mamoru picked it up. He looked at her expression and started to  
ask her what's wrong. He got the same feeling and they looked at each other.  
They both ran out of the complex jumped in Mamoru's car. He turned on the  
ignition and burned rubber for the Temple. Sosoru was fidgeting in the car,  
biting her nails.

"Why didn't we feel this sooner? Usagi could be dead…Damn it!"

She banged her hand on the dashboard as Mamoru swerved through traffic. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the Temple. They raced out of the car and up the steps. What they saw shocked them. The Demon had Usagi in its hand, hanging by her neck. She appeared to be unconscious. All the girls had transformed and were attempting to attack the Demon, but it was no use. Neptune, Mercury and Mars we  
sluggish from the previous battle, no one else seemed to be doing any good.  
Sosoru closed her eyes and her fuku appeared on her and she ran up the  
stairs. In a blink, Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and followed  
behind her. When she reached the top all the girls turned around and sighed  
with relief.

"Hey, Sailor Triton Moon, can you give us a hand," asked Neptune.

She smiled and ran to the Demon. It raised its molten brow and stumbled back. For the first time, it spoke.

"Y…you are s…s…supposed to be d…dead."

She merely winked and kicked it in the chin. The Demon fell to the ground, dropping Usagi. The other Soldiers ran over to her aid and moved her to safety. The Demon yelled in rage and charged after Triton Moon. She flew in the air preparing her attack.

"I call upon the power of my Mother Planet, Neptune." Sailor Neptune's tiara started to glow. "I call upon the power of my moon of Triton."

Her tiara started to glow. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head. She cupped her hands and a small blue ball formed above them. She then lowered her hands to her torso, still cupping the ball.

"My planet, my moon…DESTROY!"

The energy ball got bigger and bigger as it moved toward the Demon. Mars at the same moment used her "Evil Spirits BEGONE!" attack, making the Demon incapable of movement. Unable to move, it simply closed its large red eyes and met its  
doom. Triton Moon floated down to the ground and her street clothes  
returned. She ran over to Usagi and helped her up.

"Hey, I heard you were in the neighborhood so I decided to swing by," Sosoru said smiling.

Usagi smiled back and shook her hand. "Thank you, Sosoru-san."

Sosoru scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Don't mention it. We are all Soldiers, remember?" Usagi smiled, remembering when she said that to Sosoru.

"Yes, I remember." The large group began to converse, walking to the temple to get cleaned up.

Deep inside the Earth, Queen Sosohizu sat on her throne in the Underworld. Her throne room was a dark and bloody area. Her throne rose high above her minions. The floor and walls were black and jagged, magma flowed around her throne, with the exception of a thin black walkway that led to it. Her servants bowed before her, as the two Demons she had sent to earth fell into the lava pits below. She sneered at their failure and let them die begging for mercy. She buried her nails into the arm of the throne and rose.

"My, beloved daughter thinks she is rid of me. She doesn't realize that she only killed my flesh, for I still exist. When the time is right, we will attack the Earth and seize it!" Her servants cheered and jumped in jubilation. She sat back down and motioned to silence the crowd. "My daughter is not as smart as she thinks. I will hold her life in my hands."


	12. Can you stand the rain?

**Chapter 12 – Can You Stand the Rain?**

Over the next few months, calm was present in Tokyo. With the plants  
provided by the Queen of Pluto, Setsuna and Miari Chibi-Usa were revived.  
All of the Inners were now preparing themselves for college, while Chibi-  
Usa returned to start junior high on earth. Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't have  
it any other way. The Inners has not seen much of Sosoru or Mamoru, as  
well as the Outers. It seemed as if the calm has brought a sense of  
separation, of independence.

While in the mall one fall afternoon, Usagi caught a glimpse of a familiar  
figure. "Sosoru," she said to herself, following her into a little boutique.  
Usagi hid near a rack while Sosoru went to the counter and opened a bag.

"This shirt is too small. I'd like my money back," she said bitterly.

The clerk opened up the shirt and looked at it. It was a man's shirt that had a gaping  
tear in it. Usagi noticed it was Mamoru's favorite color, and held in her  
surprise. The clerk folded the shirt and placed it back into the bag.

"Ma'am, we cannot give a cash refund for damaged materials."

Sosoru rolled her eyes, jammed her hand into her purse and slammed her credit card down.

"Here, put it on my credit then."

The clerk quickly complied and Sosoru turned around and tapped her foot impatiently. Usagi was totally shocked at Sosoru's demeanor, it was so unlike her to act in such an unrefined way.

When the clerk finished with the card she handed back to Sosoru, who  
snatched it and stormed out of the boutique. She breezed past Usagi without  
even noticing her, or noticing that she dropped a card on the ground. Usagi  
looked at it and reluctantly picked it up. She read it. It was Sosoru's ID card.

"She lives with Mamoru," she thought to herself, "Should I return it?"

Deciding it was the right thing to do, she pocketed the card and headed for  
Mamoru's apartment.

It had been months since Usagi laid eyes on the complex in which  
Mamoru resided. Since they had decided to remain friends, she simply made  
no effort to see him, and he obviously never attempted to see her. Finally,  
Usagi made her way up the stairs and into the hallway which changed her  
life. It was this hallway in which she broke up with Mamoru, in this hallway  
in which she overheard Mamoru and Sosoru making love. Her gut dropped  
to the floor as she inched over to Mamoru's door. She lowered her eyes and  
took in a deep breath. She lightly tapped on the door, which opened at her  
touch. Surprised, she pushed open the door just enough to poke her head  
through. All she could see was darkness inside the apartment. She opened  
the door wider and stepped through, trying not to make a sound. She tip-toed  
through the darkness and almost fell over a shoe. She regained her balance  
and began to have second thoughts.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here. Who knows what they could be doing."

She turned around to leave, but then the light flicked on and Usagi turned bright red.

"What are you doing here," asked Sosoru, who was in nothing but a beater and some boxers.

Usagi turned back around, dug in her pocket and pulled out a card.

"You dropped this at the mall, "she said, while Sosoru walked over and took it from her. "When I saw you, you didn't seem like yourself."

Sosoru let out a half smile, "That'sbecause I haven't quite been myself lately. So, how have you been?"

Usagi, puzzled, answered her question, "I've been ok, you?"

Sosoru made her way to the couch and sat down.

"Well, I'm alive, so I guess that's good. Why don't you have a seat?"

Usagi uncomfortably sat next to her, who still did not appear to be the same person she knew from before. Appearance wise, she was the same beautiful goddess she had grown to love to hate, but something was still different. Usagi looked around and noticed the decor of the apartment had not changed by much, except work was being done in the extra bedroom Mamoru had.

Curiously, Usagi asked, "What are you guys building in there?"

Sosoru smirked and left for the kitchen, "We are expecting a guest. Would you like something to drink?"

Usagi, puzzled again, nodded her head while Sosoru poured some apple juice.

Suddenly, the door opened and the pair drew their attention that way. Mamoru stood in the doorway, his eyes wide open at the sight of Usagi on the couch. Irritated,  
Sosoru spoke.

"So, you're just going to stand there while we have company. Say hi to her. Geez, it isn't like you two are strangers."

Mamoru closed thedoor and placed his jacket on the coat stand. "We might as well be."

Offended, Usagi lowered her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have come."

Sosoru walked over and handed her the glass of juice.

"No, it's fine, you aren't bothering me. Don't mind sour-puss over there. He's probably had a hard day at work." Mamoru smirked, "Yeah, now that I'm busting my ass trying to make sure everything's ready for the baby." Usagi's eyes grew wide and she  
dropped the glass on the floor. "Oh, shit, I didn't tell her yet, Mamoru. Now  
the poor girl's in shock."

Usagi woke to the sight of Mamoru standing over her. She slowly sat up  
and put her hand to her head. Recollecting the event that caused her to pass  
out, she stood and made her way to the door. Mamoru grabbed her by the  
arm and pulled her to him.

"You aren't even going to stay and ask what happened?" Usagi turned her head and stared at Mamoru with hateful, tear-filled eyes. "Why should I? I already know she is pregnant with your bastard. Now, I have all the incentive I need to keep you out of my life!"  
Mamoru, hurt by her words, let her go. She was about to open the door,  
when he spoke.

"It's not like that, Usagi, not at all." She took her hand off the door-knob and turned to him again.

"Oh really. Then, what was it? You broke up with her for a day, then she slept with someone else and is not sure who's the daddy? Oh, I suppose the little slut was raped, huh? Oh, poor little goddess was raped by a mortal. Now Mamo-chan here has to pick up the pieces. Bullshit, Mamoru! I'm getting to old for this."

Mamoru lowered his head and whispered, "You are right."

Unsure of what she heard, she peered in closer to Mamoru and asked, "What did you say?"

Mamoru began to weep, a trait that was not indicative of his persona. "It's so complicated, I can't even explain it."

Usagi rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door again. "You probably just can't get your lies straight right now."

Mamoru got up and stormed to Usagi and wheeled her around. His blood-  
shot eyes told a story of hardship that she wanted to hear about. Her body  
was telling her to open up her heart and pull him into her arms and love him  
like she used to, but her mind was telling her to get far away. Her mind and  
body in limbo, unable to move, Mamoru spoke.

"She's not immortal yet, she may never be immortal again. Her mother's poison was much stronger than we thought… she goes through bouts of weakness. She would be fine one day, and bed-ridden the next. She was coming home from the mall," he  
broke his sentence, in obvious pain. In a defeated voice, he continued,"...from the mall, buying me a shirt. Some dirtbag tried to take the shirt, but she wouldn't let him. Suddenly, she lost all her strength..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

"And the bastard raped me," Sosoru said, walking into the living room from the bedroom. She paused to hold herself, then proceeded, "Several times. I couldn't even move. I was too weak to even scream. We are making the room for the baby just in case I still cannot teleport to the future by then." She looked down rubbed her stomach, "If I can ever go back."

Sosoru then shed a tear and Usagi felt horrible.

"So, you are just taking care of her," Usagi asked without thinking about what she just  
said.

Sosoru looked up and stormed out of the room, Mamoru looked at Usagi in disbelief.

"How could you ask that in front of her," he scolded. "She is very sensitive."

Usagi shrugged and lowered her eyes. Mamoru pulled her into a corner, so Sosoru could not hear.

"Yes and no. Yes, I still care for her, but we were on the rocks before she was raped. I couldn't have left her like that, with no one to take care for her. You know how the laws are here, the police would have blamed her. The guy may even end up getting visitation rights if he ever shows up. I can't let that happen."

Usagi turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh, I didn't think it would be like that. Well, what am I to expect from the one and only Chiba Mamoru? I should expect nothing less from such a gentleman. I really must be going."

Mamoru grabbed her arm again and swung her around.

"Enough with the sarcasm. I have been wanting to see you for ages, but I have been doing her a well deserved favor. A friend is a friend, even if we are not a couple anymore. If something happened to Rei, you would do the same."

Usagi lowered her eyes and thought. Mamoru was right. Even those she and Rei were always at each other's throat, they care for each other very dearly. If anything were to ever happen to Rei, she would be by her side until the end. Why was she expecting something different from him? Why did she detest the fact that he was helping his friend out? Maybe it was because she stole him from under his nose. Maybe it was because she was jealous. Usagi turned around and walked toward the door, this time not met with resistance. Before exiting, she spoke to Mamoru.

"Meet me at the café tomorrow at seven."

He mouthed "OK" as he moved into the extra room. Sosoru then shut the bedroom door and leaned on it for support, and cried.

*l*l*

Mamoru sat uncomfortably in his favorite booth. He had not been to  
the café in months, and as soon as the waitress recognized him, she hurried  
him over to his seat. He looked at his watch; it was 7:30. As usual, Usagi  
was late. He motioned for the waitress to come over so he could order when  
Usagi casually walked up to the pair. Mamoru then brushed the waitress off  
and Usagi seated herself. He looked her up and down and noted she looked  
different from the last time he saw her. Her face began to mature, and her  
hair, it was no longer styled in ordangas. Usagi noticed him staring and  
decided to speak.

"Yes, I changed my hair. I no longer desired to be 'Ordanga Atama'. It was quite childish really," she giggled. "Well, I guess it's time for me to talk, since I did ask you to come."

Mamoru raised his hands to his chin and stroked his jaw.

"Yes, I suppose so. What do you want?"

Usagi looked down into her lap, as if the answer lied down there. She nervously bit her bottom lip, one of the few traits she shared with Sosoru, which Mamoru only noticed, and began to speak.

"Well, I've missed you." Mamoru smiled and went to hold her hand.

"I missed you too," he whispered, "…Usako."

The sound of his voice uttering that word made Usagi melt. It had been so long since she heard her love call her that, the name he made for her. It made her eyes burn and her body weaken. Emotions ran over her, and finally expelled when a tear ran down her face.

Mamoru smiled and wiped the lone tear and looked into her eyes. She  
was startled at the depth of his midnight blue eyes, her own transfixed as if  
she were hypnotized.

"Why did you leave me, Usako? My heart is so empty without you."

Usagi snapped out of her trance with his words. She snatched her hands back and glared at him coldly.

"You lied to me. You slept with her. You chose her over me. I should be asking you why you left me!"

Mamoru did not lower his eyes, even though he was full of shame. She was  
right, he did choose Sosoru over her. He was so sure he could find  
happiness. When he didn't, he was afraid to ask for Usagi back.

"I thought that it was over and that I could rekindle everything between Sosoru and  
myself," he smiled, reflecting, "She and I are so much alike…too much  
alike. It was like I was dating myself. We both realized that our time as a  
couple had passed, we just did not want to admit it. It was very hard for her,  
with me being the only one…" He stopped his sentence, remembering the  
wrongs bestowed upon her. "I was the only one she had been with until that  
day. Don't get me wrong, there was love, and definitely attraction, but the  
love faded from a lover-type love, to a friend-type love. And now, well, I  
feel obligated to care for her until she is well enough to return to her  
people."

Usagi took all of his words in. Still, only one thing echoed through  
her head, Mamoru and Sosoru were no longer a couple. She wanted to beam  
at this, but her better judgment told her not to.

After a few moments of silence, he looked at her, searching for her  
response.

"Well, does that mean everything is ok between you and I? Sosoru  
won't get between us anymore?" Mamoru's expression dropped, which  
made her worry. "Are you still sleeping with her?"

Mamoru rose from the booth and threw some yen on the table, even though he had not bought anything, and walked out of the door. Usagi watched as he walked past the  
window and down the street. Usagi let out a big sigh and left as well, walking in the opposite direction.

A few booths away, Sosoru lowered the menu she had raised to her face with tears in her eyes. She had went unnoticed, which was her aim. But now, she wanted to be held, be noticed, be comforted. Instead, she was alone, just like she had been most of her life. She put her hand on her stomach and looked down mournfully.

"At least I'll have you," she whispered to her so-to-be baby and shed another tear. "I honestly thought there was a chance for us…to be a family. How stupid of me! I knew we were never destined to be! My mother was right, I never should have left."  
More tears stung her cheeks as she realized what she had just said. "But it  
wouldn't have mattered. Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be King and  
Queen of Crystal Tokyo, parents of Goddess Chibi-Usa. I have not been  
acting like a princess, but like a spoiled brat."

She stood up and walked to the door. She had a sudden thought and touched her stomach once more.

"I am sorry, you do not need me as a mother, you do not need to suffer as I  
did." She looked outside and noticed that the sun had already hid beneath the  
horizon and the brisk air already begun to settle in. She zipped up her jacket  
and walked down the dark street, alone.

*l*l*

Mamoru had many thoughts dancing through his head as he walked  
down the well-lit streets of southern Juuban. Walking was actually an  
afterthought, all of his concentration lied in the beckoning questions he  
asked himself.

"Why am I doing this to both of them? I should just leave both of them alone, they would be better off without me. All I have done is cause pain."

He discontinued his thought when he saw a bench and decided to rest for a bit. As soon as he got comfortable, he continued in his mind.

"Usagi will never forgive me. Sosoru will be hurt for life. Those memories  
will never erase, never go away."

He sighed as a cool breezed whipped past him, stirring his hair, making it dance on his forehead. With his eyes closed, he took in the air and felt calm and felt peaceful. Another breeze whipped past him and the air turned frightfully cold. He closed the top buttons on his jacket and opened his eyes. A rumble of thunder rolled through the air and Mamoru decided it was time to go home. As he stood, he saw a figure  
standing in the distance.

"Hello, out there! You should get inside, a storm is coming!" The figure did not move. Mamoru moved closer, as rain began to pit-pat on the dry cement. "It may get ugly out here, you may want to gohome!"

Lightning streaked through the sky and for a spilt second, the face of  
the figure could be seen.

"Sosoru," he said in disbelief. The figure moved closer, and he noticed that the figure had blond hair, which whipped in the cold wind. "Usagi," he gasped, "what are you doing out here?"

She ran and fell into his arms just as the rain became steady. Slowly, he put his arms  
around her, and held her tight. Tears flowed down his cheek, mixing with  
the cold raindrops. He put his hands through Usagi's hair, which was  
weighed down by the water. He moved his hands her the sides of her face  
and tilted her head up. He looked into her eyes, blue and deep as the ocean,  
and smiled.

"I've missed you, Usako."

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Stunned, Usagi backed away, almost in fear. Mamoru's arms dropped to his side and he turned around and walked away. Usagi then leaped to him, and grabbed him by the sleeve of his rain soaked jacket. He turned around and looked at her. The rain made her bang stick to  
her forehead, the rest of her hair framing her face and body almost to the  
ground. In an act of desperation, Usagi pulled him close to her and kissed  
him passionately. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and returned the  
kiss. Their tongues danced to a tune only known by them, the electricity  
seemed to flow out of them and into their surroundings. The thunder rolled  
again, and they broke the kiss. Panting, Usagi looked at Mamoru, who was  
not smiling or frowning, just looking at her.

He raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek and mouthed, "Usako," and ran into the distance.

Usagi watched him dash out of her life once more. With the ice-cold rain  
now pounding on her body, she wrapped her arms around her and turned  
around, muttering to her love, "Mamo-chan."


	13. Return of Setsuna

_What will Sosoru do now that she knows Mamoru's true feelings? What will  
happen between Mamoru and Usagi?  
Usual disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 13 – Return of Setsuna**

Sosoru limped through the door and closed it behind her. Lightning  
illuminated the sky and startled her. She fell back and began to sob, holding  
her stomach. Slowly, she raised herself off of the door and wobbled through  
the dark apartment and felt her way to the bathroom. The thunder rolled,  
shaking the room. Weakly, she turned on the light and saw her face in the  
mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face gaunt and red. Her  
brown hair was wet, tangled and heavy, seemingly dragging her down. She  
managed to pull off her clothes and noticed the red spot in her pants. She  
began to sob louder as she leaned over to fill the bathtub with water. Before  
she could turn the knob, all of her strength left her, and she passed out.

Mamoru walked up to his apartment door and halted. The storm  
outside grew more intense, and it matched the storm brewing in his heart.  
His throat began to throb, his knees, weakening. He had to tell Sosoru it was  
definitely over between them. It would be best for her to find another place  
to live. He loved her, just not the same way she loved him. To have her stay  
would be unfair to both of them, and Usagi. As he gathered his thoughts, and  
his strength, he opened the door. Instead of being greeting by a smiling  
Sosoru, the stiffening darkness met him. He looked around and noticed the  
bathroom light was on. He cautiously proceeded to the door, which was only  
partially open.

"Sosoru," he whispered, "we have to talk." When he did not get an answer, he opened the door and found her lying on the floor, in a small pool of blood. "Oh my god," he screamed, "Sosoru…Sosoru!"

He knelt down and picked her up off the floor. Her body was cold and limp. He  
checked for her pulse, it was extremely faint. Panicked, he lifted her up and  
carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and quickly went  
through one of the drawers. He fumbled with clothes before he found what  
he was looking for. He picked up the small hemp bag and opened it. He  
carefully took out a dried flower petal and walked over to Sosoru. He placed  
it in her mouth and tried to get her to swallow it. After a few attempts, she  
had ingested the petal and Mamoru could do nothing but wait.

After a couple of hours, Sosoru began to stir. She blinked her eyes and  
put her hand to her forehead. Slowly, she sat herself up and looked at the  
foot of the bed. Mamoru was sitting in a chair, sleeping. She smiled, but it  
faded when she remembered the words he said about her.

"He only feels obligated to care for me. He doesn't want to care for me."

Careful not to wake Mamoru, she slid out of bed. To her surprise, she was clean and had on night pants and a shirt. "He must have washed me up," she thought as she  
walked out of the room. The rain was now light and tapped gently at the  
windowpane. She looked to the left and noticed the extra room, which was  
supposed to be her baby's room.

"Not anymore," she thought out loud.

A noise from the back of the apartment startled her and she turned around. It  
was Mamoru. He had turned on the lights and looked at her. The soft light  
lustrously framed Sosoru's body. All that could be seen was her silhouette  
and her intense eyes. Her eyes burned straight though Mamoru's tough  
exterior and straight to his heart.

"I'm glad to see you are felling better," he muttered.

She walked past him, into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase.

"I'm not feeling better. As a matter of fact, this is probably the worst day of  
my life. But, I'm sure tomorrow will be worse, that just seems to be the  
pattern with me."

She opened her drawer and started throwing her things into the case. Mamoru walked into the room and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

She continued stuffing her belongings into the case and never  
looked at him.

"You do not have to act any longer. You are only doing this out of obligation. Now that there is just me, you no longer need to take care of me." Puzzled, Mamoru grabbed her by her arm, halting her.

"What do you mean, 'just you'?" She snatched her arm back, glaring at him. "You  
didn't…"

She slapped him across the face so hard he nearly reeled back. The sting of her hand lingered on his cheek as he faced her, her chest heaving up and down.

"No," she said calmly, "I thought about it, but no. I lost it...last night." She walked away from him and started grabbing her trinkets from the top of the dresser. "I wonder how," she turned to him, "Wonder why I was weak and stressed." Mamoru lowered his head, and shed a tear. "Where's that big talk now, Chiba-san? All that jazz you were telling Usagi, where is it now? Half of the things you told her we hadn't even discussed. Would you have though it so hard to just talk to me?"

Mamoru looked at her. He had a feeling she was there at the café, he could feel her aura.

"I want to say I didn't mean it, but I do. Well, I don't want you to go, not now," he tried to explain. She zipped up her last bag and walked into the living room.

"What, more obligation? I must be the luckiest girl in the world! How many people  
do you know actually enjoy being someone's burden? I'm sorry, Chiba-san,  
no more." She picked up her bags and proceeded out the door, but halted and  
tuned around before crossing the threshold. "You told her that you were  
doing the duty of a friend, you tell her obligation. Why don't you figure  
out what you really want before you hurt anyone else." The door shut, and  
Mamoru was left in silence.

Setsuna awoke from her dreamless sleep. She had come back from the  
dead, and it took some getting used to. She did not discuss what she saw in  
the afterlife, or even hint if there was one. She just hugged Sosoru, said a  
prayer to her mother and returned to her apartment. Chibi-Usa didn't even  
bother to see her anymore. She wasn't used to being treated so coldly.  
Setsuna put on her robe and went into the kitchen to start some coffee. The  
sun was still hiding behind the horizon, the sky just beginning to brighten.  
After she set the machine, she walked over to her window and looked down  
at the streets of Juuban. No one was out at that time of the morning she  
thought to herself, and turned to the coffee machine. She then heard  
footsteps on the damp pavement and glanced outside. Her eyes widened.

"Sosoru," she thought to herself. She opened the window and called out to  
her. "Sosoru-san, what are you doing out there?" Why are you all packed  
up?"

Sosoru looked up and responded. "It's a long story, Setsuna."

Setsuna then motioned for her to come up and Sosoru complied.

Sosoru sipped the hot coffee, which soothed her. Setsuna sat next to  
her, rubbing her shoulder.

"That's really tough," she said trying to comfort her. "Mamoru is being really unfair to you and Usagi. And all this after you are raped and get pregnant and then you lose the child…I don't know what I'd do."

Sosoru placed the cup on the table and looked up at Setsuna. The sun had trickled through the blinds of her apartment and illuminated the room.

"Well," she said, "I know him. He would never purposely hurt anyone. I made a big mistake coming back here, thinking he'd love me more than her. I think he really tried to make himself believe he loved me with all his heart, you know? But, the second he saw Usagi, I knew something snapped with him."

Setsuna rose and opened the blinds, letting all the light pour into the room. "I still don't think it's fair," Setsuna said turning around, "He knows better."

Sosoru let a nervous smile run across her face. "Well, I know better. I was being selfish…and you know what…I paid for it. I did it hoping I wouldn't be alone. Not only did I lose him, but I lost my child…even if it was conceived through violence."

Setsuna glanced back out the window as Sosoru continued her coffee. She noticed and placed her cup back on the table and walked over to her.

"What's on your mind," Sosoru asked. Setsuna turned to her and smiled.

"Oh nothing," she lied. "You can stay here if you like, until you can return to the future."

Sosoru looked out the window and gazed at the little people walking through the streets. Never casting an eye on Setsuna, she spoke to her.

"I know you're lying. What is it?"

Setsuna smiled, the warmth of the sun at her back.

"Mamoru…I always thought of him as the image of perfection, you know."

Sosoru smiled, apassing bird catching her attention.

"You had a crush on him, too," Sosoru teased, "Who didn't? The guy is hot!"

The pair laughed and Setsuna turned around and looked out the window with Setsuna.

"Yeah, true. But I knew nothing would happen between us. You at least had a relationship with him before he met Usagi. Don't worry, things will work out."

Sosoru did not respond. Setsuna placed her hand on her shoulder and Sosoru cried.

*l*l*

Mamoru sat on a hill overlooking a lake…the same lake he sat over  
the day he told Usagi he did not want anything to do with her. He pulled up  
some blades of grass, which were beginning to turn brown, and released  
them into the brisk air. A cold wind blew and he buttoned up with jacket.  
His hair danced in the wind, his midnight eyes staring into the distance. The  
grass rustled as he let his mind wonder into the depths of his heart. How  
could he treat two women the way he did? How could he inflict so much  
pain to cause Sosoru to lose her child? How can he make everything right?  
Unable to find an answer, he stood and continued to gaze out at the water.  
Usagi stood at a distance, looking a Mamoru. Her heart skipped a beat. He  
looked like a picture, so beautiful and calm. She gripped her heart and ran up  
the hill to him. Hearing the footsteps in the dry, brittle grass Mamoru turned  
around and say Usagi coming toward him. Before he could react, she leapt  
into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Mamo-chan," she cried, "Mamo-chan!" She began to sob as Mamoru put his arms around her slowly.

"Usako," he whispered in a broken tone, "I am sorry. I have caused so much  
pain…so much hurt."

Usagi dug her nails into the back of his coat, letting the tears fall on his jacket.

"I know you have. I miss you, Mamo-chan. I know things got messed up. Everything happened so fast."

Mamoru broke from the brace and held her by her shoulders. Her expression showed her confusion.

"Yes, and everything is happening fast again," he said somberly, "I'm not making the same mistake twice." He traced her face with his finger and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Usako, I don't want to hurt you ever again."

Usagi placed her hand over his and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl now. After all, you love me and I love you."

She stood on her tiptoes and placed her soft lips onto his. Reluctantly, he returned the kiss urging her to part her lips so he could taste her tongue. She willingly complied and tightly embraced him. The heat of their fusion caused long surpassed  
emotions to arise and their kiss quickly turned passionate. Usagi tore from  
the kiss and she tried to catch her breath. Smiling through her tears, she took  
Mamoru by the hand and led him out of Tokyo Park.


	14. Preparation

_My, my. Looks like Mamoru and Usagi have made up. Will all be peaches  
and cream? This is a short, filler chapter.  
Usual disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 14 - Preparation**

Usagi wrapped her legs around Mamoru's waist as he carried her into  
his apartment. He closed the door with his foot and continued to kiss her.  
His hands caressed her back as she struggled to undress him. They shared  
hot kisses as Mamoru laid Usagi down on the floor. She wrapped her arms  
around him and held him close to her. She wanted to savor this moment. She  
has been dreaming of this for the past few months, and finally her dream was  
to come true. She rolled on top of him and ran her fingers through his hair,  
her own draped over both of them. She admired his beauty as he cupped  
her face with his hand.

"I like your hair down, you look so mature."

She smiled and lowered herself to kiss him, when she noticed a figure in the  
darkness. Usagi sat up and put her hands over her bare chest. Mamoru turned  
around to see what had captured her attention. He saw the silhouette of a  
woman in a dress with long, flowing hair. The only feature noticeable was  
the figure's piercing eyes, which seemed all too familiar to Mamoru. Before  
he could speak, the figure snapped her fingers and the lights came on in the  
apartment. Temporarily blinded, the pair felt around for their clothes,  
struggling to get them on. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw the  
woman. She was tall and voluptuous, dressed in a black gown with no  
straps. The woman had a caramel skin tone and her hair was a dark brown  
that flowed a few feet behind her. Her green eyes set off her apparent  
beauty, and the question of who she was had already been answered.

"Yes, I am the former Queen of the Moon, Triton," she sneered at the  
couple. She then set her gaze at Mamoru, then smiled. "I see why my brat  
took a liking to you. Does the blond really satisfy you more?"

Mamoru, half disgusted, half embarrassed, rose and met the Queen's glare.

"What your daughter and I shared is none of your concern. You tried to take over my  
planet and kill your daughter. What are you doing here, back from the dead, you evil bitch?"

The Queen smiled and raised her arm in the air. She motioned her  
fingers and Usagi was lifted into the air. Usagi hovered in front of the evil Queen. She trembled, afraid. She couldn't remember the last time she was confronted with such evil and absolute power.

"What do you want from me," Usagi wailed," What have I done to you?" The Queen drew her closer.

"You, my dear, made it hard for me. Sosoru had to compete with you. As usual, she  
proved herself incompetent to even trap this human's affection. Now I have  
to play a game. You are coming with me." She turned her attention to  
Mamoru and smirked. "I know you and my sweet daughter will try to come  
after me. I'll see you in Hell."

With that, the Queen raised her arm in the air and she and Usagi disappeared. Mamoru stood in the living room, full of anger and rage. How many times will he loose the one he loves?

Mamoru ran through the streets of Juuban. He finally came to Setsuna's apartment and ran into the building. After climbing a few flightsof stairs, he reached the level she was on and pounded on the door.

"Setsuna! Let me in!"

Setsuna and Sosoru were in front of the TV watching soaps when they heard Mamoru on the other side of the door.

"What does he want," Sosoru questioned, irritated. Setsuna rose and walked to the door.

"I don't know, maybe I should check it out."

As soon as she unlocked the door, he burst in. He was sweating heavily and gasped for air. Sosoru then stood  
up to look at him.

"What do you want, Mamoru? We are watching our soaps," she said, almost sarcastically. After catching his breath, he stood and locked eyes with her.

"Your mother captured Usagi. We must rescue her."

The girls' expressions dropped and they turned to each other. Setsuna sat  
down while Sosoru stood in place, contemplating.

"What would my mother want with her, better yet, why is she still alive?"

Mamoru walked past her and sat down next to Setsuna, the animosity in the room more than sat in the recliner and continued to think.

"It's obvious Usagi-san is bait, but why? Why didn't she just come after me?"

Mamoru sneered. "It's always about you isn't it?"

Setsuna stood up between the pair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop it," she snapped, "You are acting like a child, Mamoru. If you cannot behave like an adult I'll have to ask you to leave. We have to find a way to get Usagi back."

She sat down and picked up her communicator.

"I'll call the others and tell them what happened."

Sosoru shook her head in objection. "I don't think you should tell them. If  
they know, then they will want to tag along. They will die if they come with  
me. Even in my weakened state, I am stronger than they ever will be. I'll go  
and defeat my mother once and for all."

Mamoru sat back and clapped his hands.

"Such good acting! For a moment, I almost believed you cared about  
someone other than yourself."

Setsuna walked over to Mamoru and gave him a stinging slap. His expression dropped, as well as his gaze. "I've had it with you. You still act like everything is her fault. Damn it, Mamoru, it's NO ONE'S fault. Shit happens, that's the way life and love goes. Get over it! Now, she is the only one that can save Usagi and you want to act like a bitch. Instead of dogging her out, why don't you show a little bit of  
gratitude? YOU were about to throw her out while she was pregnant, and not  
even twelve hours later she is trying to help you and our world out. Grow up  
and thank your lucky stars she's around."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. He knew she was right, he was being an asshole, but how could he not be? His whole life had been turned upside down since she's been around. How is he not supposed to be resentful? How is he supposed to forget about it?

"I still think we should tell the others and let them come," he said. "They can stay  
behind while Sosoru and myself go after the Queen. If we need them, they  
can use the Sailor Planet Attack, and not put themselves in any immediate  
danger." Setsuna smiled and picked up her communicator.

"That sounds good," she said, "What do you think, Sosoru?"

Sosoru nodded and Setsuna proceeded to tell the others about the plan.

All the Senshi, including Chibi-Moon, stood in a wooded area just outside of Tokyo. Everyone looked nervous, except for Setsuna, Sosoru and Mamoru. They each had too much at stake to give in to nerves.

"Alright," Setsuna proclaimed, "this is how it is going to work. Mars, you are going to immobilize as many Demons as possible. Venus and Jupiter, you are going to combine attacks to trap more Demons. Chibi-Moon and Uranus, destroy the Demons after they are immobilized. You guys combined make up the first wave."

Sosoru stepped up and motioned for Neptune and Mercury to come forward.

"You two will use the same technique you used at the Temple. I know it was draining, but it was also very effective. Only use it after the first wave is done. After all is clear, Setsuna and myself will infiltrate my mother's lair. Tuxedo Kamen will cover us. If needed, we will use the Sailor Plant Attack. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded and Sosoru turned to Setsuna. "If I don't make it," she whispered to Setsuna, "make sure Usagi gets back to earth safely. I don't know how long my  
powers will hold out. If you have to leave anyone behind, leave me. I am not  
wanted here anyway."

Before she could respond, Sosoru began to chant and everyone held hands and concentrated. Their bodies began to glow in their respective color and in a flash, they disappeared.

_Oh, man! Mamoru is still being a bit of a jerk. Will Sosoru be strong enough  
to save Usagi? Will Mamoru ever forgive her? The only was to find out will  
be to read Chapter 15, the conclusion. It may be a wait, since it will be the  
longest chapter, but I promise it will be worth it. :D_


	15. Destiny

_Emotions are high and much is at stake. Tuxedo Kamen and the other Senshi  
have come together to save Usagi, but will they accept Sosoru as a leader,  
even if it's temporary? Will they even be able to save Usagi? Will Sosoru be  
strong enough? The time has come for ALL to be revealed._

**Chapter 15 - Destiny**

The group landed in black, sharp rocks. The ride was bumpy, but all  
had arrived in one piece. As everyone brushed the dirt and pebbles off,  
Triton Moon scanned the area. They had stopped in a cave-live opening. The  
entire surface was covered in jagged black rock. The heat was also intense.  
Triton Moon knew they were close, too close. She turned around to the  
group and everyone stood at attention.

"My mother, Sosohizu is not too far ahead…and she is expecting us. Stay on guard. It is way to quite here. Either she doesn't know we are here yet, or this is…"

The walls of the cave began to move and suddenly hundreds of eyes opened within the rocks. "…an ambush," she said he a Demon leapt onto her.

Mercury used her Aqua Rhapsody attack to get the Demon off of her. She scrambled to her feet as Pluto tried to help her up.

"Run," screamed Mars, "save Usagi!"

Mars released her Flame Sniper that kept the Demons at bay for a second. Tuxedo  
Kamen grabbed Triton's arm and ran after Pluto.

"They will be fine," he said, almost comforting, "this is why they exist. It is their destiny."

Sosoru yanked her arm back and ran at full speed. She soon caught up with Pluto,  
who was running swiftly through the maze-like settings. She knew every  
twist and turn. Suddenly, she stopped, almost making Kamen and Triton run  
into her. She turned to them and smiled.

"This is as far as I go," she stated, "It's all up to you two. The others need my help desperately, I can feel it. I know you two can free Usagi."

Triton tried to hold back tears as Kamen stood, puzzled.

"We need you," Triton pleaded, "I don't know if I can get her back without your help."

Pluto held her staff erect, smiled and ran in the opposite direction. Triton and Kamen now stood alone in the dark tunnel leading to Sosohizu.

"This is all happening too fast," commented Triton.

Kamen folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yes," he said almost under his breath, "like so many things." Triton rolled her eyes and proceeded into the tunnel.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to save, Usagi. If you want to stay here and be an asshole, be my guest, Mamoru." He raised and eyebrow and walked behind her.

"You know better than to use our real names." Triton noticed an opening and stopped abruptly. She knelt down, as did Kamen. She leaned forward to try to see what was past the opening. She couldn't see anything, but she heard a familiar, yet unwelcome voice.

"How many are the Demons fighting," Sosohizu asked calmly. "Nine, your  
Highness," a snakelike voice replied. The Queen began to laugh. Her  
minions mumbled in confusion, wanting to know what had her so amused.

"Two are missing," she said, almost sing-songy. "Where could the little  
darlings be? Could they be on their way? Or, could they be here right now?  
Let's find out, shall we?"

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake. Triton  
and Kamen tried to maintain their balance, but both fell from the opening  
onto the platform before the Queen. Smiling, Sosohizu descended from the  
thrown.

"Ah yes. Isn't it my worthless daughter and her sex toy, here to save this  
weakling I see."

Sosohizu pointed to a cage. Usagi was inside, battered but alright. Sosoru gasped at the site as she tried to get up, but she believed her leg to be broken.

"Usako," Mamoru exclaimed as he tried to get to his feet, "Release her now!"

The Queen laughed childishly and placed a hand on her ample hip.

"Are you telling me what to do? Take her away," she said sharply, "He must learn I am in charge here." Two small Demons took Usagi out of the cage and forced her into another part of the chamber. "Oh, and torture her if you want," she added.

Kamen used his cane to make himself upright and face the Queen.

"Give Usagi back to me right now! You have no need for her. What has she ever done to you?"

Mamoru was nearly in tears. The Queen smirked and then turned her back to the human. She went up to her thrown and seated herself.

"My niece is a burden. Ever since my sister had the brat, she has been a snibbling little bitch. She did not share my vision of destroying Earth and conquering the Universe after she was born. All she wanted was peace, she even swore to fight AGAINST me if I tried to gain domination. So, when Queen Beryl attacked her, I let the bitch die."

Kamen stood with his mouth to the floor. He hadn't really gotten past the  
niece part. Triton struggled to get to her feet, gasping for air, grabbing her  
leg.

"Queen Serenity was not the bitch, you were and still are. She gave her  
life so all the others could be reincarnated on Earth," Triton said, as she  
finally stood tall, facing her mother. "She gave her life so her family could  
live, so her daughter could love. You know, mother… love? That emotion  
where you care about someone so greatly you would do anything for them?  
The thing that makes you wish the impossible, hope against hope, pray  
against all odds…the things that make us all human? Do you know what I'm  
talking about?"

The Queen looked at her daughter. She showed no emotion, except for disgust.

"That word is for the weak," she proclaimed, "it is for those that cannot deal with reality. They need to ensue these emotions onto a person just to have the drive to do as they want, to have goals. I need no such emotion, it is worthless to me."

Kamen could do nothing but watch. How can this vixen be full of so much passion, so much desire, so much…love? The Queen noticed his attention was torn, so she decided to regain it.

"So, now, to your little blond," she purred, "How do you plan on getting her from me?" Kamen extended his cane and pointed it to the Queen.

"One way or another, I will get Usako back, there is no doubt about that."  
The Queen smiled.

"So, you will challenge me and die. How will that help your Blond out? What will your whore do to save her? Try to kill me again?"

She broke out in hysterical laughter. Kamen almost lunged forward,  
but Triton held him back. He fought her momentarily, trying to break free.  
Slowly, he calmed down and turned to her.

"She will not talk to you in that way, I won't allow it!" Kamen exclaimed with vigor. Triton placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You have no problem when it is you talking down to me," she said as he looked away. "This is not about me, it's about getting Usagi-san back to you. Stay on target."

The Queen started laughing again and the pair turned to her.

"Such fools, all this talk and no action. I am sick of it…time to die!" Sosohizu raised her hand and a bright flash came from it, blinding Kamen and Triton, knocking them out.

Sosoru slowly sat up. Her head was throbbing and her leg was still hurting.  
She tried to move, but she felt resistance. She was shackled against the wall,  
along with Mamoru. As her eyes focused, she noticed both were in their  
street clothes, no longer in their powerful forms. Mamoru sat against the  
wall, his eyes closed. She leaned toward him, but the chains pulled her back.

"Well, I didn't think it would be like this. I'm used to feeling trapped and  
alone, but this takes the cake," she said quietly. Mamoru lowered his head.

"Still the same…always thinking about you. When will you change?"  
Sosoru wanted to slap him badly, but she knew the chains would restrain  
her.

"So what if I did think about someone else, you wouldn't care. You're  
only concern was getting me out of the house so you could fuck Usagi  
ASAP. You are no different than me! We are all selfish at one point or  
another," she paused and looked down. A tear ran down her face and she  
cracked a nervous smile. "Though," she continued, "I guess I can be very  
selfish, like with the baby."

Mamoru stood at attention and turned to her.

"So you did get rid of it! I knew you were no good!"

She spat in his face since she could not get a hand free to slap him. Her chest heaved up and down. It felt like a knife went into her heart and was being twisted and  
turned in her chest.

"Even if I had, that would not have made me 'no good', it would have been my choice to make either way. Forget it! You don't even deserve to know!"

She scooted over and turned so she did not have to look at him. She began to sob and hold her stomach. The display tore at him. He didn't even know why he was feeling bad. Better yet, he didn't know why he was being so mean to her.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, meaningfully, "I have been selfish as well. Instead of thinking about who I was hurting, I only thought about my interests. And, after you were…"

He could not continue. He choked on his tears held his head back and closed his eyes. He sat in silence for a few moments, seemingly searching for the words to say.

"After that happened and you found out you were pregnant…and you actually  
wanted it, I was shocked. I had totally underestimated you. You…you had so  
much love you would keep the product of such a horrible act. I felt bad  
because for the first time, I realized how selfish I was. I didn't want you to  
keep it. I wanted to forget about it and love you forever, I really did. Then  
you just…"

Sosoru raised her hand, motioning for him to stop. He looked at  
her puzzled. She turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"I…I am not selfless. The only reason I kept it because I hoped against hope. I hoped that there was a chance it could be yours. I didn't want it because I was this loving person, it's because it would have killed me if I got rid of it and it was actually yours. So no, you were wrong about me. I'm still as selfish as ever."

Mamoru was left speechless. He had forgotten how much she loved  
him, she would have done anything for him, anything to be in his life. He  
wanted to smile and cry at the same time. All the pain he caused her, all she  
wanted was to be loved in return, and he stopped because of jealousy, and he  
could never take it back or make it better. His thoughts were interrupted by a  
voice in the darkness.

"What a touching story," the female voice said with contempt.

The pair easily recognized the voice. The figure then moved into the light. It  
was Usagi, her hair dirty and strewn, her face red, her hands chained, but a  
fire burned in her eyes.

"I honestly thought you were lying, Sosoru-san, in order to trap my Mamoru."

Mamoru looked Usagi in the eyes, something did not seem right about her. "Sosoru wouldn't lie about something like that, believe me."

Usagi started laughing hysterically. "Believe you? I can't believe anything anymore! That vamp is my cousin and the woman who just as well killed my mother is my aunt!"

Sosoru sat back against the wall. It was as if she turned her emotions off and went on auto-pilot, as she often did.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Everything boils down to saving your Earth,  
which is what I was sworn to do. Some of us may die protecting you, it will  
be our fate. Fate is a funny thing…it will take us on a path we may not have  
expected. Remember that, Usagi."

As she uttered the last word, a loud rumbling shook the area and the dungeon was full of flaming light.

"The Queen would like to kill you now," the small Demon said, almost jokingly.

Three Demons came in behind it, unlocked the trio from the wall and  
dragged them from the dungeon into the Queens lair.

All three were thrown on the ground before the Queen. She smiled they tried  
to get up, but could not.

"Fools, you have failed…and now you will die. I never dreamed I would have been able to kill all of you so swiftly, now, nothing will stand in my way. My sister's dream of a Universe full of peace is now dead, and soon, my darling Usagi, you will join her in the Afterlife."

The tears flowed freely for Usagi. Her mother died so she and the other  
inhabitants of the Moon could live. She died to ensure the future would be  
safe. She did so much for so many, and now her dreams were to be taken  
away? She would not let her mother die in vain, she could not allow it

"People die," she spat, "Dreams live forever."

She then closed her eyes and concentrated. An aura soon surrounded her, and her symbol, the crescent moon, appeared on her forehead. The Queen looked on, no emotion showing on her face. Soon, she was able to break the chain that bound her and she began to float to the Queen.

"Usagi, NO," Sosoru screamed.

She yelled out and a lavender aura surrounded her. Her power-up was more explosive than Usagi's, almost sending Mamoru over the edge of the platform. She too  
broke from her chain, freed Mamoru and flew after Usagi.

"Enough of this foolishness, you cannot defeat me," the Queen sneered. "My daughter could not do it, and neither can you!"

She then unleashed a powerful attack that sent the trio hurling out of control. They all hit the wall, but quickly got up and hovered back near the Queen. She frowned in discontent. She was about to unleash another attack, when a shining object caught her attention. Everyone turned around and saw a staff; Eternal Pluto's staff. She then  
stepped forward and the Queen drew back. Pluto's clothes where badly tattered, her body covered with bruises. Still, she stood tall and intimidating.

"The Keeper of the Gates of Time," the Queen said, almost under her breath,  
"You are supposed to be dead like with the other Senshi. I had all of you  
killed!"

Behind Pluto, the figures of the other girls could be seen, and the  
Queen was speechless.

"Never underestimate, Sosohizu," the raven-haired girl responded.

She then stepped into the light, holding a fireball in her hand. She flung it down to the Queen, who simply smiled. All the others stood forward, and Usagi, Sosoru and Mamoru sighed with relief. All badly beaten and bleeding, they jumped down and stood in front of the snickering Queen.

"You brats cannot beat me," she said calmly. "You could barely defeat those  
Demons with 'teamwork', what makes you think you can defeat me?"

Usagi smiled as she held the Eternal Moon Crystal in her hands. The other Senshi's  
Tiaras disappeared and the symbol of the planet appeared on their foreheads.  
Usagi then turned into Neo-Queen Serenity as the power from the Senshi  
materialized into the power of the Eternal Moon Crystal. Sosoru then turned  
into her Princess form and held up a small lavender crystal. It's power  
merged with the power in the Serenity's crystal. The pure rawness of the  
power was almost too much for Serenity to bear. The chamber began to  
shake violently and Serenity looked back at her friends. She smiled an eerie  
smiled and released all the power of the crystal. A silver light burst from the  
crystal and absorbed Queen Sosohizu. As her screams were heard, the  
chamber began to collapse, and then all was silent.

Usagi opened her eyes. An abyss stretched out before her as she floated to  
no where. She felt like she was moving through water, everything so heavy  
and blurry.

"Where am I," she thought to herself, "Am I dead? Did I kill everyone? Did I fail?" She began to float in the direction that felt like up, and closed her eyes. "I am sorry, I did my best."

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her surroundings. She had failed to protect the earth. Instead of leaving it to Sosoru, she took the fate of the world and put it in her hands. She would never see her Mamo-chan, or her daughter every again.  
Never would she enjoy the blooming of the cherry blossoms, or the  
tranquility of the first snow. Everyone, everything she had sworn to protect,  
was gone. Now she too was dead, and this was her torment, to float forever  
not knowing what happened to her world and missing all she held dear.

"Usagi," a voice whispered. Usagi looked below her and saw a figure with  
flowing brown hair approach her. Sosohizu stopped in front of Usagi and  
smiled. "Thank you," Sosohizu said, "I had harbored so much hate for so  
long, and now I am finally free. I think I'm going to see my sister now, I  
have so much to say to her. You did not fail, you will see all you love again.  
You have helped me, now I will help you. "

Usagi smiled and hugged her aunt. She flew above her, her hair streaming behind her.

"Here is my gift to you," she said as she floated away. Sosohizu turned around and a sparkling light formed in the palm of her hand. "This is what is left of my human life,  
you may have it…you will make better use of it than I ever would."

The light floated down to Usagi and went into her body. "Thank you," she  
mouthed as she began to disappear. Sosohizu let her tears flow freely and  
she continued up to the light where her sister was waiting for her with open  
arms. "Tell my daughter…I love her," she said as she opened her arms  
and smiled.

Mamoru leaned over Usagi's body and cried, along with the others. She had  
done so much for everyone, and now she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Usako," Mamoru whimpered and he held her body against him, "I love you, don't leave me, please!"

Sosoru, unable to tolerate the display stepped back and turned around. It was over. They had all made it out alive, except for Usagi. The world is safe, but there is now no one to rule. If she took over, she would be nothing but a replacement, a cover-up. Mamoru could never love her the same, she knew it all along, but it was fully realized now. Her thoughts were interrupted by his sobs, and she turned around. Usagi's body  
was limp, her body cold. She could never take her place. Sosoru gathered an  
energy ball in her hands. The others noticed and stepped away, while Mamoru continued to hold Usagi in his arms. He looked up at her, his eyes  
blood-shot, pleading.

"Sosoru…I cannot live without her, please help her."

She began to cry uncontrollably, her heart aching. "I used to think the same  
thing about you," she said through her tears as she gently lay the energy on  
Usagi's chest.

She began to sparkle and her color returned. Her chest began to move up and down and she slowly opened her eyes. The group, overcome with joy, began hugging each other. As the excitement died down, Usagi looked in Sosoru direction and she spoke to her.

"Your mother said she loves you," she whispered. Sosoru nodded and turned around.

Her job was done. Now, it was time for her to go back where she belonged, and to make the most of her life.

"Soso-chan," Mamoru said, "where are you going?" She turned her head to the side and looked in his general direction.

"I'm walking off into the sunset." Not knowing where she was going, she continued  
forward without any further adieu. The group watched one of the greatest  
Senshi that every existed went her own way. They didn't realize it, but she  
had become one of them during the whole ordeal, yet, there was no  
celebration, no joy. In the end, she left how she came, with emptiness in her  
heart and a pain in her soul. Perhaps it was her destiny, her fate to be alone.

**~The End~**

_Well, that's it. It took over a year to complete this. What when on with  
Sosoru and Setsuna? Will Mamoru always save a place in his heat for  
Sosoru? Will she ever return? Maybe I'll make a sequel one day. I'd like to  
thank everyone that supported me and reviewed my fics. Much love._

_Sosoru_


End file.
